Sarah's story Adam-12 and Emergency story series Book 2 Part 1
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the second book in my Adam-12,and Emergency crossover story series. It's about a child named Sarah,and what kind of life she has to live after being physically abused. This is Part #1 of Sarah's story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:I don't own the TV shows Adam-12,or Emergency. I don't own the characters from the two TV shows. All I own is the ideas that I made up to write this story

Chapter 1: Renee,and Ryan meet each other for the first time at the park

One fine spring day Ryan is out at the park,and he meets an attractive young woman named Renee. He starts talking to her,and getting to know her a little bit he wants to get to know her for a while.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"Good morning my name is Ryan,and what's your name?"

Renee responds back to Ryan"Good morning Ryan my name is Renee,and it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It sure is a nice day today isn't it?"

"Yes that it sure is a beautiful day."

"Nice enough for a walk through the park."

"Yes a very good day for a walk through the park."

"I'm going to walk around the park for a while would you like to come with me?"

"Sure I've been sitting here for a while,and I'd like to go with you."

"Ok,let's go."

"Ok."

Ryan,and Renee get up from the bench that they are sitting on,and they take a walk together through the park. They talk to each other for a little while during their walk.

Ryan exclaims to her,"Renee can I ask you some questions? I'd like to get to know you a little bit."

Renee responds back to him,"Yes,you can,and I'd like to get to know you a little bit better to."

"Ok,Renee what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is purple,and what is your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is blue."

"Ok,what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"I like the 60's,and 70's rock,and roll,and some country music. What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"I also like the 60's,and 70's rock,and roll music,plus I like country music as well. Who are some of your favorite singers?"

"My favorite singers are Bob Segar,The Beatles,the Beach boys,Martina McBride,Tim McGraw,and Carrie Underwood who are some of your favorite singers?"

"I also like Bob Segar,the Beatles,the Beach boys,Martina McBride,Tim McGraw,and Carrie Underwood to. I also like Kenney Chesney as well."

"He's a good singer to Kenney Chesney is."

"Yes,that he is."

A few minutes later Ryan, and Renee finish their walk around the park. They sit back down on the bench where they were sitting before,and Robert talks to Renee some more.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"I'm just curious Renee are you single?"

Renee responds back to him,"Yes I am single and are you single?"

"Yes I am single as well."

"Would it be alright if I take you out for lunch Renee I enjoyed talking to you this morning,and I'd like to get to know you some more."

"Yes,that would be fine,and I've enjoyed your company to."

"I'll pick you up in about half an hour I have to go home,and shower plus get changed out of these clothes."

"I also have to do the same thing go home,and freshen up a bit."

"Is it okay if I give you a ride home?"

"Yes,that be fine I don't drive,and it's a little far for a walk."

"Ok,that way I'll know where to pick you up at later on."

"Yes,I can show you where I live."

"Ok,my car is just over there in the parking lot the pretty blue one."

"Ok,I'm ready let's go."

"Ok."

Ryan, and Renee get back up off of the park bench that they are sitting on,and they walk over to his car. Bruce unlocks the doors of his car,and he opens up the car doors.

They get into his car,and they close the doors behind them. They put their seatbelts on,and Ryan turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the park parking lot. He drives Renee over to her house,and she shows him where she lives.

A few minutes later Renee arrives back at her house,and she unbuckles her seatbelt. She opens up the car door,and she gets out of the car. She closes the car door behind her,and she thanks Ryan for the ride.

Renee exclaims to Ryan,"thank you for the ride you are a very kind man."

Ryan responds back to Renee,"You're welcome,and you are a very kind lady to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome I'll see you soon for lunch."

"Ok."

Ryan drives out of Renee's driveway,and he drives back to his house. Renee walks up to her front door,and she unlocks the door to her house. She opens up the door,and she walks I to her house. She closes the door behind her,and she locks it.

She walks upstairs to her bedroom,and she gets out a change of clothes. She walks into the bathroom,and she gets undressed. She gets into the shower and she gets herself cleaned up a bit.

A few minutes later she is done in the shower,and she turns off the water. She dries herself off with a towel,and she gets dressed. After Renee is dressed she combs out her hair,and she puts it up in a pony tail.

Renee leaves the bathroom,and she takes her dirty clothes back into her bedroom,and she puts them in with her dirty clothes. She exits her bedroom,and she goes back downstairs to wait for Ryan to come back to her house to pick her up for lunch.

A few minutes later Ryan arrives back at his house,and he drives his car into the driveway. He parks his car in the driveway,and he turns off the engine of his car. He unbuckles his seatbelt,and he opens up his car door. He gets out of his car,and he closes the door behind him.

Ryan walks up to the front door of his house,and he unlocks the door. He opens his door up,and he walks into his house. He closes the door behind him,and he locks it behind him.

Ryan walks upstairs,and he goes into his bedroom. He gets out a clean change of clothes,and he exits his bedroom. He walks into the bathroom,and he gets undressed.

He gets into the shower,and he cleans up a bit. A few minutes later he is done in the shower,and he dries himself off with a towel.

After he is all clean,and dry he puts a clean suit on. Ryan takes his dirty clothes,and he exits the bathroom. He goes into his bedroom,and he puts his dirty clothes in his laundry basket. He combs out his hair all nicely,and he exits his bedroom.

He walks back down the stairs,and he walks over towards the front door. He unlocks the front door,and he opens the door up. He walks back outside,and he closes the door behind him. He walks back over to his car,and he unlocks the car doors. He opens up his door,and he gets into his car.

He closes the door behind him,and he puts his seatbelt on. He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of his driveway. He drives to Renee's house to pick her up so he can take her out for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ryan takes Renee out to eat for lunch

Renee walks over to her front door,and she unlocks it. She opens up her front door,and she walks back outside. She closes the door behind her,and she locks it up. She sits down on the porch,and waits for Ryan to show up.

A few minutes later Ryan shows up at her house,and he drives his car into the driveway. He opens up the car door for her,and she walks over to his car. She gets into his car,and she closes the door behind her.

She puts her seatbelt on,and Ryan drives out of her driveway. He drives them to Golden Coral where they will be eating lunch,and they talk on their way to the restraunt.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"Hello it's nice to see you again."

Renee responds back to him,"Hello,and it's nice to see you again. Thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're looking beautiful this afternoon."

"Thank you,and you're looking handsome this afternoon."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later Ryan,and Renee arrive at the restraunt where they will be eating lunch. Ryan drives into the parking lot of the restraunt,and he parks his car in a parking spot. He turns off the engine of his car,and they unbuckle their seatbelts.

Ryan unlocks the car doors,and they both open up the car doors. They both get out of Ryan's car,and they close the car doors behind them. Ryan talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"Can I please hold your hand Renee?" Renee responds back to Ryan,"Yes,you can,and thank you for asking so nicely."

"You're welcome."

Ryan gently takes Renee's hand into his hand,and they walk into the restraunt holding hands. They stand in line,and they order their food. They get their drinks,and they sit down at a table.

They have the buffet for lunch,and they pick what food they want to eat for their lunch. A few minutes later they are sitting back down at their table,and they are eating their lunch. They talk to each other for a little while.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"Do you have any kids Renee?"

Renee responds back to Ryan,"No I don't have any children."

"Neither do I because I've never been married before."

"Neither have I because I haven't met the right man yet."

"I also haven't met the right woman yet either."

"There's hope for you,and me please believe that."

"I do believe that there is hope for you,and me."

"I do to."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is,and I've enjoyed spending the day with you."

"I have enjoyed spending the day with you to,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later Renee,and Ryan are finished with eating their lunch,and they finish drinking their soda that they ordered. They get up from the table,and they go to pay for their lunch. After they pay for their lunch they exit the restraunt,and go back outside. They walk back to Ryan's car holding hands.

Ryan unlocks the car doors,and they open up the doors. They get into Ryan's car,and they close the car doors behind them. They put their seatbelts on,and he turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the restraunt,and he drives them back to his house for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ryan takes Renee to his house

A few minutes later Ryan arrives back at his house,and he drives his car into his driveway,and he parks his car. He turns off the engine of his car,and they unbuckle their seatbelts. He unlocks the car doors,and they get out of his car. They close the car doors behind them. They walk up to the front door of Ryan's house,and he talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"This is my house,and this is where I live."

Renee responds back to Ryan,"Ok,it looks like a very nice house."

"It is I like it, and I've seen your house,but you haven't seen mine yet."

"Ok,and no that I haven't,but yes you've seen my house."

"It's time for me to show you my house."

"Ok."

Ryan unlocks the front door of his house,and he opens the door up. They walk into his house,and they close the door behind them. Ryan,and Renee sit down on his couch,and he talks to Renee some more.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"I'd like to kiss you Renee can I kiss you please?"

Renee responds back to Ryan,"Yes,you can kiss me, and I'd like to kiss you to. Thank you for asking so nicely."

"You're welcome."

Ryan kisses Renee,and they share in their first kiss. It is a long,and passionate kiss. A few minutes later he talks to Renee some more.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"that was wonderful."

Renee responds back to Ryan"Yes it was."

"Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

"No I don't have any plans for dinner."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes,that I would that would be very nice."

"Yes,that it will be."

"Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome,and I'm starting to like you Renee."

"I'm starting to like you to Ryan."

"Thank you that's nice of you to say."

"You're welcome,and thank you that's nice of you to say to."

"You're welcome."

Ryan,and Renee kiss each other for the second time,and they cuddle on the couch for a while. Ryan talks to Renee for a little while longer.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"I've enjoyed your company so much today."

Renee responds back to Ryan,"I've enjoyed your company so much today to,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You are a very beautiful woman I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Thank you,and you are a very handsome man I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ryan,and Renee spend several hours that day talking to each other,and they go out to dinner together that evening. They have a very nice time out at dinner,and after dinner they go see a movie together. They walk out of the movie theater holding hands. After the movie he takes her home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ryan asks Renee to marry him

Ryan,and Renee are together for six months,and they start falling in love with each other. They go out on several more dates,and they are totally in love with each other. Ryan goes to the local jewelry store,and he buys a special engagement ring to give to Renee because he wants to ask her to marry him.

He decides to take her out for a special date that night,and he makes sure to have the engagement ring with him,so he can propose to his girlfriend. Ryan leaves his house,and he locks the door behind him. He walks over to his car,and he unlocks his car doors. He opens up his car door,and he gets into his car.

He closes the car door,and he puts his seatbelt on. He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of his driveway. He drives over to Renee's house to pick her up for their last date before they get engaged. Renee walks over to her front door,and she opens it. She walks outside,and she closes the door behind her. She locks the door up before she leaves her house.

A few minutes later Ryan arrives at Renee's house,and he drives into her driveway. He opens up the car door for her, and she walks over to his car. She gets into his car,and she closes the door behind her.

She puts her seatbelt on,and Ryan drives his car out of her driveway. He drives them to the park where they first met six months ago. Ryan talks to Renee for a while.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"Good evening sweetheart how are you doing tonight my love?"

Renee responds back to Ryan,"Good evening baby I'm doing well,and how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm doing great tonight is a very special night for us."

"Yes,it is it's our six month anniversary."

"Yes,it is,and I'm taking you out on a very special date,and I've got a surprise for you to."

"Ok,and I like surprises."

"Yes,my love I know that you do."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Ryan,and Renee arrive at the park where they first met six months ago. Ryan drives his car into the parking lot,and he parks his car in a parking spot.

He turns off the engine of his car,and they take their seatbelts off. He unlocks the car doors,and they open up the doors. They get out of his car,and they close the doors behind them. Ryan talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"do you remember when we first met here six months ago?"

Renee responds back to Ryan"Yes,I remember we took a nice little walk around the park,and we talked for a while."

"Yes,we are going to take that same little walk,but we are walking to where we will be having dinner at."

"A picnic in the park for dinner how nice."

"Yes,that it will be especially with you my love."

"Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

Ryan gets the picnic basket out of the back of his car,and he locks his car doors. He takes Renee's hand,and they walk around the park to where they are having dinner at. A few minutes later they arrive where they are having dinner at.

Ryan spreads out a blanket,and they sit down together. They enjoy a beautiful dinner in the park with wine,and a specially cooked meal. Ryan talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"Happy Anniversary my love."

Renee responds back to Ryan,"Happy anniversary baby I love you."

"I love you to Sweetheart."

"This was very nice,and kind of you thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ryan has Renee stand up for a few minutes after they finish eating their dinner,and he gets down on one knee. He gets out the engagement ring that he bought. He talks to her for a few minutes.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"the past six months with you have been the happiest moments of my life,and I've enjoyed spending that time with you. Renee I love you so much,and will you marry me?"

Renee responds back to Ryan,"the past six months with you have been the happiest moments of my life to,and I've enjoyed spending that time with you as well. I love you so much to,and yes I will marry you."

Ryan puts the engagement ring on her finger,and he stands up. He kisses her,and it is a long kiss. After their kiss he talks to her for a few more minutes.

"I love you Renee."

"I love you to Ryan."

"You've just made me the happiest man ever."

"Thank you,and you've just made me the happiest woman ever."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

They pack up the picnic stuff,and they hold hands as they walk back to Ryan's car. A few minutes later they arrive back at his car,and he unlocks the doors.

He puts the picnic basket in the back of his car,and he closes the trunk. He opens up the car doors,and they get into his car. They close the car doors behind them,and they put their seatbelts on.

He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the park parking lot. He drives over to Renee's house,and he drops her off at home for the night. A few minutes later they arrive back at Renee's house.

He drives his car into the driveway,and she unbuckles her seatbelt. She opens up the car door,and she gets out of his car. She closes the car door behind her. He drives out of her driveway,and he drives back to his house.

Renee walks up to the front door of her house,and she unlocks the door. She walks into her house,and she closes the door behind her. She locks her door,and she prepares to start packing up her stuff in her house because she will be getting married soon,so she will be selling her house.

She walks upstairs,and she goes into her bedroom. She gets her pajamas on,and she lays down in her bed for the night. She falls asleep for the night.

A few minutes later Ryan arrives back at his house,and he drives his car into the driveway. He turns off the engine of his car,and he takes his seatbelt off. He unlocks his car door,and he gets out of his car. He closes the door behind him.

He takes his picnic basket out of the trunk,and he closes up the trunk. He locks his car up. He walks up to the front door of his house,and he unlocks the door. He opens up his door,and he walks into his house. He closes the door behind him,and he locks his door.

He starts preparing to pack up his things in his house because he will be getting married soon,and be moving into a new house with his wife.

After he is done packing up his things in his house Ryan walks upstairs to his bedroom,and he gets his pajamas on. He lays down in his bed,and he falls asleep for the night. It won't be long before Renee,and him will be sleeping along side of each other at night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ryan,and Renee get married

A few months pass,and Ryan decides that it is time for him,and Renee to get married. They have a beautiful wedding ceremony in the park where they first met.

They make a commitment to each other through the bonds of marriage,and seal their wedding vows together. After their wedding ceremony they have a beautiful reception.

A few hours later after the reception Ryan takes Renee to her house,so she can get all of her stuff out of her house. The newlywed couple walk over to their brand new car. Ryan sold his old one that he had,and bought a brand new car for the both of them to share.

Ryan unlocks the car doors,and they get into the car. They close their car doors,and put their seatbelts on. He turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of the park parking lot. He drives Renee to her house.

A few minutes later they arrive at her house,and he drives the car into the driveway. Renee takes off her seatbelt,and she opens up her car door. She gets out of the car,and she closes the car door behind her. She walks up to the front door of her house,and she unlocks it.

She opens up her door,and she walks into her house. She has everything all packed up,and she starts carrying boxes outside. A u hal has already been rented,so she can move her furniture. She throws out her bed because it was getting old,and wearing out.

She loads all of her boxes into the trunk of the new car,and she closes the door of her old house behind her. She locks up the door,and leaves the old keys behind. Her house already has a for sale sign on it,so someone else has already bought it. She recieves $30,000 for her house.

A few minutes later she is done loading boxes into the trunk of the new car that her,and Ryan own. She closes the trunk,and she walks around to the front of the car. She opens up her car door,and she gets back into the car.

She puts her seatbelt on,and Ryan drives out of her driveway. He drives to his house next because his house also has been sold as well. He talks to his wife Renee for a few minutes.

Ryan exclaims to Renee,"We've got an exciting new life together we bought a brand new house together in Los,Angeles County California,and we will be moving down there."

Renee responds back to Ryan"Yes,I know that we do,and yes I know that we will be goodbye San Fransisco."

"Yes,goodbye to San Fransisco."

"I'm excited about our life together."

"I am to my love,and I am so glad that you married me."

"I am so glad that I married you to."

"Yes,we will be very happy together."

"Yes,that we will be."

A few minutes later they arrive at Ryan's old house,and he parks the car in his driveway. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He opens up his car door,and he gets out of his car. He closes the door behind him.

He walks up to the front door of his house,and he unlocks the door. He opens up the door,and he walks into his house. He closes the door behind him. All of his belongings have been packed up,and his furniture is put into the u-haul trailer. Renee's furniture is in there to.

Ryan starts picking up boxes,and carrying them outside to the car. He leaves the door open,so he can carry stuff out. He opens up the trunk,and he puts his boxes in the trunk. He has also received $30,000 for his house. Together him,and his wife received $60,000 for selling their houses.

A few minutes later Ryan is finished putting boxes in the trunk. He has gotten rid of his bed because it was wearing out on him. He has already bought a new bed for him,and his wife to sleep in. Ryan walks out of his old house,and he closes the door behind him. He locks up the door,and leaves the key behind under the door mat.

He walks back over to the car,and he opens up his car door. He gets back into the car and he closes the door behind him. He puts his seatbelt back on,and he drives out of his driveway. He leaves his old house behind. Ryan drives him,and his wife Renee down to Los Angeles,County California.

They have a driver drive the u-haul trailer down that has all of their furniture in it. The drive from San Fransisco to Los Angeles takes a good couple of hours to drive. Renee,and Ryan couldn't be any happier than what they are with each other. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ryan,and Renee move to Los Angeles County,California

A few hours later they arrive in Los Angeles County California,and they talk for a little while on the way to their new house that they bought together for $60,000.

Ryan says,"We are moving to Los Angeles because we will have better opportunities for a life in Los Angeles,they have better medical care Rampart General Hospital is the top hospital in Los Angeles County. Housing costs are lower in Los Angeles County than in San Fransisco."

Renee responds,"I know San Fransisco didn't have much for us the medical care is slow in San Fransisco. Housing costs are higher to."

"We want our children to have the best school education possible Los Angeles has better schools than what San Fransisco had."

"I agree we will be a lot better off here in Los Angeles than what we were in San Fransisco County."

"Yes,that we will be."

A few minutes later they arrive at their new house in Los Angeles County,California. He drives the new car into the new driveway,and he parks it in their new driveway. He turns off the engine of the car,and they take off their seatbelts. He unlocks the car doors,and they get out of their car.

They close the car doors behind them,and they walk over to the trunk. They open up the trunk,and she gets her boxes out. He gets his boxes out,and they close the trunk.

They walk up to the front door of their new house,and he unlocks the front door. He opens it up,and they start carrying boxes inside of their new house. A few minutes later they have all of their boxes in the new house. He closes the door behind them.

They get busy unpacking their boxes. She unpacks her kitchen stuff. He unpacks his clothes. While they are unpacking boxes the u-haul driver takes all of their furniture into their new home. A few minutes later the u-haul is empty. The driver drives back to the U-haul place,and returns the trailer.

A few minutes later they have emptied all of their boxes,and they have organized their new home. They are tired from their trip,so he locks up the front door.

They go upstairs to their new bedroom,and lay down in their new bed together. They fall asleep for a couple hours because they are tired.

He gives his wife a kiss goodnight,and he covers her up with a blanket. He wants to take very good care of his wife now especially since she conceived their first child. They both fall asleep for the night,and don't wake up until the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ryan,and Renee's first time having sex

A couple hours later they wake up and Ryan talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Baby I love you."

Renee responds,"I love you to."

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"No,I'm a virgin,and I was waiting until I got married."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is."

"I want to have sex with you."

"I want to have sex with you to."

"I'll be taking away your virginity."

"I want you to."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and they kiss each other. The kissing gets more deeper,and passionate. They take each other's clothes off,and they lay down in bed. Ryan puts a condom on,and he starts having sex with his wife. He takes her virginity away from her. He talks to her for a few minutes. Ryan says,"How did that feel baby?"

Renee responds,"It hurt at first,but it felt good."

"It felt good for me to,and you are free now. You are mine now."

"You are mine now to."

"Our bodies are sacred to one another."

"Yes,they are."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They finish up their conversation,and he slides his penis out. He takes the condom off,and he slides his penis back in. He starts making love to his wife,and as the feelings get stronger she starts to have an organism. He slides his penis in deeper,and she releases an egg.

He releases sperm,and it starts to fertilize the egg. He releases all of the sperm,and the egg makes it's way to the uterus,so it can grow. Ryan talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"How did that feel?"

Renee responds,"It felt great."

"It felt great for me to."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They finish up their conversation,and Ryan slides his penis in as deep as it can go,and he makes more love to his wife. He gets her pregnant with their first child. He slides his penis out,and he talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"How'd that feel baby?"

Renee responds,"It felt awesome."

"For me to."

"It won't be long now."

"What won't be long now?"

"Until we have a baby."

"I got you pregnant?"

"Yes,you did the egg is in the uterus,and it's growing."

"I want to know what happens."

"I will let you know."

"Ok,baby I love you."

"I love you to."

"How's the egg doing?"

"It's being fertilized right now,and I'll be conceving here soon."

"That's great."

"Yes,it is."

"I took it slow this was my first time."

"It was my first time to."

"We did great."

"Yes,that we sure did."

"You stay in bed,and I'll go make us something to eat."

"I will baby."

"We need to feed the growing baby."

"Yes,we do."

"I'll be back."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and he gets up out of bed. He gets dressed,and he goes downstairs to make them something to eat for dinner. He goes back upstairs to the bedroom with the food,and his wife is just coming out of the bathroom. He talks to her for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Is something wrong babe?"

Renee responds,"No,it's just that I felt sick to my stomach."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes,but I'm ok though."

"That's good,and I made dinner for you."

"Thank you,and I'm hungry."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and they this dinner,and Ryan talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Tomorrow I'm taking you into Rampart for an appointment we need to have you monitored by a doctor."

Renee responds,"That's fine especially since I'm going to be pregnant."

"I'm going to take very good care of you."

"Yes,I know that you will."

They finish up their conversation,and they finiah eating dinner. He gets up,and he puts the plates on the tray. He takes the tray out into the hallway. He talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"I'll be back up in a few minutes. I'm taking our dishes downstairs."

Renee responds,"Ok."

"You stay in bed,and rest."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok."

"How was dinner?"

"It was good."

"Yes,it was."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and he takes the tray downstairs. He goes out into the kitchen,and he washes the dishes. He dries them,and he puts them away.

A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he cleans up the kitchen. A few minutes later the kitchen is clean. He turns off the lights,and he makes sure that the front door is locked.

He turns off the living room lights,and he goes back upstairs to the bedroom. His wife is coming out of the bathroom,and he talks to her for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Is everything alright?"

Renee responds,"I got sick again."

"It's ok baby you're pregnant morning sickness is part of being pregnant."

"I know."

"We will be getting you checked by a doctor tomorrow."

"I know."

"Try to get some rest."

"I will baby."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight babe."

They finish up their conversation,and Ryan kisses his wife goodnight he covers her up with a blanket as she falls asleep. He gets undressed,and he lays down in bed.

He covers himself up with a blanket,and he falls asleep for the night. They are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ryan,and Renee's first visit to Rampart General Hospital

The next morning they wake up. They get dressed,and they get up out of bed. They walk downstairs,and he makes something to eat for his wife,and himself for breakfast. While breakfast is being cooked he sets the table for breakfast. He talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Good morning my love how are you doing this morning?"

Renee responds,"Good morning baby,I'm doing ok,and how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing fine,how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm still dealing with morning sickness,but I'm doing okay."

"Are you still conceiving?"

"Yes,I'm still conceiving the egg is still growing."

"Ok,I was just wondering baby I want what's best for you,and the baby are you hungry sweetheart?"

"Yes,I'm hungry."

"I'll get your breakfast please sit down my love I want you to take it easy."

"Ok,baby,and I will. You are so sweet to take such good care of me."

"I have to it's my duty you are conceiving our first child,and I want you to be strong so you can take care of yourself,and the baby."

"Thank you baby I love you so much."

"You're welcome,and I love you so much to."

"Yes,I know that you do you definantly showed me your love for me when you got me to the point of conception last night."

"Yes,I know that I did its what I wanted,and I want us to have children it didn't take you long to start conceiving only about two hours."

"I was ready,and very fertile."

"I noticed that,and I was ready to for us to have sex,and make love to each other."

"So was I it's what I wanted,and it's what I needed. I needed to get rid of my viriginty."

"So I noticed it was desirable for me to take your virginity away from you that was the first step."

"I know that it was."

"I am very sexually attracted to you because you have such a beautiful body."

"You have a right to be sexually attracted to me,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I am very sexually attracted to you to,and you have such a handsome body."

"Thank you,and you also have a right to be sexually attracted to me to."

"You're welcome honney I love you so much."

"I love you to,and I couldn't just stop after I popped your cherry last night I wanted more than that. I wanted the whole experience,and I wanted to share it with you."

"I know that you couldn't,and I wanted more than that to. I wanted the whole experience to,and I wanted to share it with you as well."

"I know I could feel your urges,needs,and wants. I wanted to make sure that you were satisfied."

"I know that you could,and I could feel yours to. I was definantly satisfied last night I also wanted to make sure that you were satisfied as well."

"To know that you are conceiving our first baby satisfies me to the full extent. It means that it was worth it for me last night to not just take your virginity away from you,but to be your husband,and to love you as much as I can."

"I feel the same way that you do,and it is worth if for me to be your wife,and to love you as much I can. I'm satisfied to the full extent to because conceiving our first child means I'm honored,and proud to be your wife."

"I'm honored,and proud to be your husband,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and he serves his wife first,and then he gets himself something to eat for breakfast. He sits down at the table,and they eat their breakfast together. They talk to each other for a while."

Ryan says,"last night we sealed our marriage with committing ourselves to each other sexually,spiritually,mentally,and physically."

Renee responds," Yes,that we sure did."

"It was more desirable to me to get you to the point of conception than it was for me to just pop your cherry,and stop with that. I wanted to get you pregnant so badly. The feelings just kept getting stronger,and stronger after I took away your virginity."

"I know it felt more desirable for me when I released an egg for you to send sperm to. The feelings for me just kept getting stronger,and stronger after I released the egg."

"You helped me out to baby."

"How's that?"

"You took my virginity away from me to I feel so much better. My balls were tight there for a while,but you relieved that pressure."

"I know I could feel it when we first started. It hurt for a while,but after a bit it got better,and exciting."

"Yes,and you have reached conception which definantly makes me happy."

"Yes,it does me to and I'm very happy to be conceiving your baby."

"I feel so blessed to be your husband."

"Thank you,and I feel so blessed to be your wife."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you so much to sweetheart."

A few minutes later they are finished with eating their breakfast. He clears off the table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He puts soap,and water in the sink. He wahses the dishes,and he dries the dishes. He puts the clean dishes away where they go.

A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later he is done with cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. He talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"It's time for us to leave we have a very special appointment today are you ready?"

Renee responds,"Yes,I know that it is,and yes I know that we do. I am ready yes."

"Ok,let's go,but be careful take it easy."

"Ok,I will baby."

She gets up from the chair very carefully,and her husband is right there by her side to make sure that she's doing okay. They walk out to the front door together,and he unlocks the door. He opens up the door,and they walk outside together. He closes the door behind him,and he locks the door.

They walk over to the car together,and he unlocks the car doors. He opens up his wife's side first,so she can get into the car. She gets into the car,and he closes the car door behind her.

She puts her seatbelt on,and he walks over to his side of the car. He opens up his car door,and he gets into the car. He closes the door behind him.

He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns on the engine of the car. He drives out of the driveway,and he drives to Rampart General Hospital for their first appointment with Dr. Brackett. A few minutes later they arrive at the hospital,and Ryan drives the car into the parking lot. He finds a parking spot close to the door,so his wife doesn't have to walk so far. He parks the car in the parking spot,and he turns off the engine of the car.

He unbuckles his seatbelt,and she unbuckles her seatbelt. He unlocks the car doors,and they open up the car doors. They both get out of the car,and he closes the car doors behind them. They both walk into the hospital together,and Dr. Brackett sees them coming in. He talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Hi I'm Dr. Brackett I'm the head doctor here at Rampart General Hospital."

Ryan responds,"Hi Doc,it's nice to meet you I'm Ryan,and this is my wife Renee."

"Hi it's nice to meet you to what can I do for you folks today?" "Well my wife is conceiving our first child,and I just want to make sure that everything is going ok. I want what's best for my wife."

"Come into my office for a few minutes,so we can talk."

"Ok,Doc."

They go into the doctor's office so they can talk for a few minutes. He talks to them for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Conception takes a week to fully complete the cycle that's the first week of the first trimester of any pregnancy. It is important for the mother to get plenty of rest,and to take prenatal vitamins which will ensure a healthy fetus. Also a home pregnancy test is required to confirm the pregnancy after the week of conception."

Ryan responds,"Ok,we follow you so far Doc."

"After the week of conception the egg then becomes a fetus,and is in the mothers womb for nine months. After nine months the baby then can be born fully grown,and fully developed. It is also important to have regular checkups with a doctor to check on the baby's growth,and development."

"Ok,doc we can handle this."

"Make sure that she gets plenty of nutrition it's important for her,and the sake of the child. Also no smoking or alcohol during the course of pregnancy. I'll be giving you some items today some prenatal vitamins,and a home pregnancy test to take. As soon as you take the test let me know what the results are so we can ensure the proper care for the child,and mother to.

After I find out the results of the pregnancy test I will be prescribing vitamins for her to take to help the fetus be a healthy one throughout her pregnancy."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"Has she been having morning sickness?"

"Since around eleven o clock last night."

"She's conceiving then if she's had morning sickness she's conceiving."

"Thanks Doc we appriciate this a lot."

"You're welcome you folks have a nice day now."

"We will,and thanks Doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett gives her a bottle of prenatal vitamins to take,and a home pregnancy test to take. They get up from their chairs,and he opens up the door to his office. They all three leave the doctor's office,,and go out into the hallway.

Ryan has the prenatal vitamins and the home pregnancy test with him. They walk back outside,and they walk over to the car. He unlocks the car doors,and he opens up the door for his wife. His wife gets into the car,and he closes the door behind her. She puts her seatbelt on.

He walks over to his side of the car,and he opens up his car door. He gets into the car,and he closes the door behind him. He turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives back home.

A few minutes later they arrive back home,and he drives the car into the driveway. He parks the car into the driveway,and he turns off the engine of the car. He unlocks the car doors,and they take their seatbelts off. He opens up his car door,and he gets out of the car.

He closes the door behind him,and he walks over to his wife's side of the car. He opens up her car door,and she gets out of the car. He closes the car door behind her. They both walk up to the front door of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The weeks following conception

He unlocks the door,and he opens up the door. They both walk into the house,and he closes the door behind them. They both walk upstairs,and she lays down in bed after she takes her first dose of prenatal vitamins.

He is a good husband to his wife,and he makes sure that she takes her prenatal vitamins,gets plenty of rest,and gets plenty of nutrition. He feeds her three meals a day breakfast,lunch,and dinner.

A week passes,and the conception cycle is complete. She takes her home pregnancy test a week later,and she is pregnant the pregnancy test is positive.

Her,and her husband are both overjoyed to hear the good news that she is pregnant. He talks to her for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"How is everything going my dear,sweet lovely wife?"

Renee responds,"the conception cycle is complete,and I just took my home pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

"That's terrific baby."

"Yes,that it is I'm excited."

"Me to we have to let Dr. Brackett know what's going on."

"Yes,I know that we do."

He gets on the phone with Dr. Brackett,and he answers the phone. He talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Hi,I'm Dr. Brackett from Rampart General Hospital how can I help you."

Ryan responds,"Hi Doc the conception cycle is complete,and my wife just took her home pregnancy test. It's positive she's pregnant."

"Ok,well the fetus is still young yet,so prenatal vitamins are essential. I'll see you guys next week for an appointment,and in the mean time keep her healthy,and well fed. Keep her warm,and dry. It's important for both her,and the baby."

"Ok,thanks Doc."

"You're welcome,and congrats."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Ryan hang up the phone. She talks to her husband for a few minutes.

Renee says,"What did Dr. Brackett have to say?"

Ryan responds,"The fetus is still young yet,so prenatal vitamins are essential. We are to go in next week for an appointment,and I am to keep you healthy,and well fed. I am also to keep you warm,and dry it's important for you,and the baby."

"Ok,baby take very good care of me now."

"I will my love."

"I know that you will."

"He also said congrats on the pregnancy."

"Ok,that was nice of him."

"Yes,that it was him,and I both will take very good care of you while you are pregnant."

"Yes,I know that you both will,and I'm glad to hear that."

"That's good,and I'm glad to be taking care of you while you are pregnant."

"Thank you baby I love you so much."

"I love you to sweetheart."

He walks downstairs, and he goes out into the kitchen. He makes him,and his wife some pizza to eat for lunch. He puts the pizza in the oven, so it can cook.

While the pizza is cooking he gets out a tray, and two plates. He puts the two plates on the tray. He pours him, and his wife some apple juice to drink with their lunch. He puts the juice on the tray.

A few minutes later the pizza is done cooking, and he takes it out of the oven. He cuts, and slices the pizza. He puts some pizza on one plate, and he puts some more pizza on the other plate.

He exits the kitchen with the tray, and he walks back upstairs. He walks back into the bedroom where his wife is, and he talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Are you hungry my love I made us some pizza to eat for lunch."

Renee responds,"Yes,my love I am hungry, and that was very nice of you thank you."

"You're welcome baby remember now you're eating for two."

"Yes,I know that I'm eating for two now."

"Ok."

He gets up on the bed beside his wife,and they eat their lunch together. While they are eating he talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"what do you want the baby to be a boy,or a girl?"

Renee responds,"it doesn't matter to me as long as it's a healthy baby that is all that matters. Why what do you want it to be a boy,or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter to me either as long as it's healthy that's all that matters."

"Yes,it will be healthy Dr. Brackett knows what he is doing,and I know what I have to do to."

"I also know what I have to do to,and that is good."

"Yes,it is good,and that is good to."

"Yes,it is."

A few minutes later they are finished with eating their lunch. He puts the two empty plates on the tray,and they finish drinking their juice. He puts the two empty cups on the tray to,and he talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"I'm going to go downstairs for a few minutes, and I'm going to get the dishes done."

Renee responds,"Ok,baby I'll be right here I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok,you just lay down,and get some rest."

"Ok,I will baby."

He exits the bedroom with the tray, and he walks out into the hallway. He walks down the stairs,and he goes downstairs. He goes out into the kitchen,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink.

He puts soap, and warm water in the sink. He washes the dishes,and after the dishes are washed he dries the dishes. After the dishes are all dry he puts them away.

A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes,and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

He leaves the kitchen,and he walks back towards where the stairs are. He walks upstairs,and he goes back into the bedroom where his wife is. She is sleeping in the bed because she got tired,and she fell asleep.

He is careful not to wake up his wife as he lays down in bed next to her. He lays down,and he falls asleep for a while to because he is tired. They both take a nap for a couple of hours.

A couple of hours pass,and they both wake up from their nap. He leaves the bedroom,and he goes back downstairs. He cooks him,and his wife their dinner.

When dinner is ready he puts it on two plates,and puts the two plates on a tray. He pours them some thing to drink with their dinner.

He takes the tray upstairs to the bedroom,and they eat their dinner together. They drink their soda with their dinner, and she makes sure to keep taking her prenatal vitamins.

After they are finished eating their dinner he puts the two empty cups,and the two plates back on the tray. He exits the bedroom,and he goes back downstairs to do the dishes.

He washes the dishes,dries the dishes,and he puts the dishes away. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes, and he makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

He makes sure that the oven is off which he already turned it off after he took the pizza out of the oven,and he turns off the kitchen lights.

He walks out into the living room, and he makes sure that the door is locked. He turns off all of the lights,and he goes back upstairs to the bedroom to be with his wife.

He walks upstairs,and he walks back into the bedroom. His wife already has her pajamas on. He puts his pajamas on,and he lays down in bed next to his wife.

They watch some TV for a little while,and after a while they get tired. He turns off the TV,and they lay down in bed for the night. They fall asleep for the night,and don't wake up until the next morning.

The following week she has a doctor's appointment with Dr. Brackett he does an ultrasound on the baby to see how it is growing,and developing.

She has been very healthy, and well fed,and so has the baby. Dr. Brackett,and Ryan continue to take very good care of her throughout the course of her pregnancy.

She continues to take her prenatal vitamins,and keeps herself well fed. It isn't long before she will be giving birth to her baby,and they find out that it's a girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Renee gives birth to me

Nine months pass,and it is almost time for my mom to be giving birth to me. She is upstairs laying in bed,and her water breaks she starts feeling contractions,and her labor has begun. She talks to her husband for a few minutes.

Renee says,"My water just broke,and the contractions have just started. I'm in labor now."

Ryan responds,"Let me know how things progress."

"I will."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and a few hours later my mom's contractions get closer they are like five minutes apart. She talks to her husband for a few minutes.

Renee says,"My contractions are five minutes apart."

Ryan responds,"Our baby girl will be here soon."

"Yes,she will be anytime now."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On the next contraction I want you to start pushing."

"Ok,I can feel it it's coming."

"Take a deep breath,and push."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and my mom feels a contraction she takes a deep breathe,and she pushes. She takes a rest for a few minutes,and she feels another contraction,and she pushes again.

It isn't long before my mom gives birth to me,and I am a healthy baby girl. I am cleaned up,and my dad cuts the umbilical cord. The doctor puts a diaper on me,and I am wrapped up in a blanket.

I am handed to my mom,and she holds me in her arms. She starts nursing me. Her husband talks to her for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"You did it you gave birth to our first baby."

Renee responds,"Yes,I sure did,and isn't she beautiful."

"Yes,she is."

They finish up their conversation,and I am handed over to the nurse. I go into the nursery with the other babies so my mom can get some rest. A few days pass,and I get to go home soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Going home from the hospital

A few days later after Sarah has been born her mother is doing fine,and so is she. Dr. Brackett gives them permission to go home. Dr. Brackett talks to Ryan,and Renee for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Sarah,and her mother are both well enough to go home."

Ryan responds,"That's great news doc."

"Yes,it is."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Ryan finish up their conversation. Ryan receives the discharge papers. He gets to take his wife,and child home. The family leaves the hospital,and they go out to Ryan's car.

They get into the car,and Ryan closes up the car doors. He gets into the car,and he puts his seatbelt on. He turns on the engine of the car,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives his wife,and child home. He talks to his wife for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"I couldn't be any happier than what I am today."

Renee responds,"Yes,I know what you mean."

"We are taking our baby girl home for the first time."

"Yes,that we sure are."

"It's an exciting day for us."

"Yes,that it sure is."

"Nobody can ruin it for us."

"That's right nobody can ruin it for us."

They finish up their conversation,and a few minutes later they arrive back at home. He drives the car into the driveway,and he parks it in the driveway. He turns off the engine of the car,and he takes off his seatbelt.

He unlocks the car doors,and they get out of the car. He takes his daughter out of the backseat of the car,and he takes her into the house.

Renee takes her daughter upstairs to the nursery,and she takes her out of the car seat. She feeds her daughter,and she changes her diaper. She lays her daughter down in the crib for a nap,and she covers her daughter up with a pink blanket. She leaves the nursery,and she lets her daughter sleep in her crib all nice,and warm covered up with her pink blanket. Renee goes downstairs,and she talks to her husband for a few minutes.

Renee says,"It feels so good to be home,and you've fixed up the nursery so beautifully."

Ryan responds,"I'm glad that you're home,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

I'm glad that our daughter is home to."

"I'm glad to hear that,and I'm glad that she's home to."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation. They both take turns taking care of their baby. A couple of weeks pass,and both parents are allowed to go back to work. Renee hires a babysitter to take care of Sarah while both parents are at work. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sarah goes missing

One day as I am asleep in my crib Ryan comes upstairs into the nursery,and he comes over to my crib. He uncovers me,and he picks me up out of my crib. He puts me into a car seat,and he buckles me into the car seat. He covers me up with my pink blanket,and he carries me out of the nursery.

He carries me downstairs,and over to the front door. He opens up the front door,and he walks outside. He closes the door behind him,and he walks down the sidewalk. He takes me for a walk,and he stops in front of an abandoned house. He sets the car seat down on the porch of the abandoned house.

He walks back down the sidewalk towards his house,and he opens up the front door. He goes into the house,and he closes the door behind him. Renee is just coming back from upstairs because she was going to check on me,but I am not there. She is wondering where I went,so she talks to her husband for a few minutes.

Renee says,"I was just upstairs to check on our daughter,and she isn't in her crib. Where is she,and what did you do with her?"

Ryan responds," I put her in a car seat,and got rid of her,so that way she's no longer here."

"Our daughter isn't just some piece of trash that you can get rid of. Wherever you put her go get her,and bring her back home."

"No,I won't bring her back home."

"Why won't you bring her back home?"

"Because I don't want her around me,and I don't love her either."

Renee says,"What?"

"I didn't want a baby around here anyways."

"Get out of my house,and get away from me."

"This is my house to."

"I don't care just leave since you won't bring our daughter back home."

"Ok."

Renee,and Ryan finish up their conversation. He packs up some of his stuff,and he leaves the house. Renee isn't happy with what he has done,and she starts to cry. She cries all night long.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rescue Squad 51 is called to the scene

I am in front of the abandoned house most of the night because there isn't anyone there who can take care of me. The house is abandoned,and empty.

Meanwhile,at Fire Station 51 a call comes in,and the intercom goes off. Rescue Squad 51 is called to the scene.

L.A dispatcher Mike says,"Rescue Squad 51 unknown type rescue a baby girl has been left all alone on the porch of an abandoned house 1214 W. Tweety Lane,Cross street Bunny lane. Time out 11:57."

Captain Stanley responds,"Squad 51,10-4,KMG 365."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper while Johnny,and Roy get their turnout gear on,and get into the squad truck. Captain Stanley hands the piece of paper over to Roy,and he looks at it. He hands it over to Johnny,and he looks at it.

The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going. Johnny talks to him for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Let's go Roy."

Roy responds,"Right,and we are on our way."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and Roy drives the truck out of the fire station. He heads to the scene where I have been abandoned at. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Getting rescued by Rescue Squad 51

A few minutes later Rescue Squad 51 arrives at the scene,and Roy parks the truck alongside of the curb. They get out of the truck,and they get out the equipment that is needed. I wake up,and I start to cry. Johnny talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"The baby is crying we've got to do something."

Roy responds,"Yes,that's right we do have to do something."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and they come around to the front of the house. They find me there in the car seat,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Aw don't cry little one we are here to help you."

Johnny uncovers me,and he unbuckles me from the car seat. He lifts me up out of the car seat,and he holds me in his arms. He changes my diaper,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Roy we'd better call into Rampart."

Roy responds,"Right the baby girl is probably in need of medical attention."

"Yes,Roy she is."

"Ok,I'll call Rampart."

"Ok."

They finish talking to each other,and Roy gets onto the bio phone. He calls into Rampart. Dr. Brackett is on duty at the hospital,and he answers the call.

Roy say's,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have arrived at 1214 W. Tweety Lane,and w

We found a baby girl here left all alone. The house is abandoned,and completely empty. There is no one here."

"How old is the child?"

"She's only a couple of weeks old Rampart."

"Is she awake 51?"

"She keeps slipping in,and out of consciousness Rampart."

Dr. Brackett says,"She is probably dehydrated 51. Start a glucose Iv on her,and check her over for any other injuries. Transport as soon as possible 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

I wake up,and I start to cry again. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Everything will be alright little one,and you are in good hands now. You will get taken care of."

I stop crying,and Johnny holds me in his arms for awhile. He feeds me a bottle,and he checks to make sure that I don't have any other injuries. Roy gets a glucose Iv started on me,and I am being prepared to get transported to the hospital. Roy talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy say's,"How is she doing Johnny?"

Johnny responds,"She seems to be stable let's get her to the hospital."

"Right,let's get her to the hospital."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and they put me on a stretcher. An ambulance arrived at the scene,and I am put into the ambulance.

Johnny gets into the ambulance with me,and Roy packs up the equipment. He puts it back away in the truck,and he gets into the truck. He drives the truck to the hospital. The ambulance leaves the scene,and is on it's way to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Going to the hospital

I am in the ambulance,and on the way to the hospital when I have some trouble breathing. Johnny calls into Rampart,and Dr. Brackett answers the call.

Johnny says,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"The baby that we are bringing in is having trouble breathing."

"Send me her EKG,and start her on some oxygen 51."

"10-4,Rampart."

Johnny hooks me up to the EKG machine,and he sends Dr. Brackett a strip of my EKG. He also starts me on some oxygen. Dr. Brackett receives my EKG strip,and he looks at it.  
Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Bring her into the hospital as soon as possible 51."

Johnny responds,"10-4,Rampart."

Johnny finshes talking to Dr. Brackett,and he puts me on oxygen. I'm starting to breathe a little bit easier with the help of the oxygen. We are almost at the hospital,and it doesn't take us long to get there. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Arriving at the hospital

A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in it's spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital. The ambulance doors get opened,and Johnny gets out. He gets me out of the ambulance,and he takes me into the hospital. Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie are available to help out. Nurse Dixie talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie says,"I'll get treatment room #4 set up for you doc."

Dr. Brackett responds,"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. She goes back into the hospital,and she gets treatment room #4 set up for Dr. Brackett.

I am taken into treatment room #4,and a few minutes later Roy arrives at the parks the truck in it's spot,and he gets out of the truck. He comes into the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Being examined by Dr. Brackett

Dr. Brackett comes into the treatment room,and he examines me. He listens to my heart,lungs,and breathing. He checks my eyes,ears,nose,and throat. He gives me a good examination,and he makes sure that he checks everything that he needs to check. A few minutes later he is done examining me,and he talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Kel says,"Dix I need chest x-rays done on her."

Dixie responds,"Ok,doc."

"Let me know as soon as you get the results."

"I will Kel."

"Ok."

Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Nurse Dixie has an x-ray machine sent down to treatment room #4,and she has the chest x-rays done for . He gets the results back,and he finds out that I have a hole in my heart. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Having emergency surgery done

Dr. Brackett takes me into the O.R,and he preps me for emergency surgery. He puts me to sleep,and he opens me up. He operates on the hole in my heart,and he sews me back up. I am taken into the I.C.U so I can recover from my surgery. I am placed in an incubator,and kept on oxygen. Nurse Dixie talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie says,"How is she doing Kel?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"She had a hole in her heart,but I took her into the O.R,and repaired the hole in her heart."

"Ok,Kel."

"I placed her in the incubator,and I have her on oxygen,so she can stabilize."

"Ok."

"Other than that she is a healthy baby girl."

"That's good Kel,so what's going to happen to her next?"

"I don't know yet Dix."

"Ok,Kel."

Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. I fall asleep for a little while in the incubator,and I get some rest for awhile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Dr. Brackett talks to Johnny,and Roy

Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,and Roy for a few minutes. Johnny sees Dr. Brackett coming down the hallway,and he is wondering how the baby girl is doing,so he talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"How is the little baby girl doing doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"I examined her,and I did chest x-rays on her. She had a hole in her heart,but I operated on her right away,and got it fixed. I have her in the I.C.U in an incubator,and on oxygen,so she can stabilize."

"Ok,doc,and that is a good thing."

"Yes,it is."

"What's going to happen to her doc?"

"I'll have to call her mother in the morning,and let her know that her daughter is here at the hospital."

"That's a good idea doc,and the child belongs at home with her mother."

"Yes,that she does Johnny,but you guys did a good thing with finding her,and bringing her in. If it weren't for you she may not have survived she could have died if you too didn't rescue her."

"Yes,doc,and she was in such a bad condition when we had found her we didn't think that she would have survived much longer."

"Thanks for bringing her in,and at least I can tell her mother that her daughter is safe."

"Yes,that you sure can doc,and you're welcome."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett,Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. He comes back into my I.C.U room to check on me,and he takes me off of the oxygen to check to see how I'm breathing. He leaves me on the oxygen,and in the incubator overnight for observation,and treatment. I continue to stabilize in the incubator as I sleep.

Johnny,and Roy get the supplies that they need,and they leave the hospital. They go outside,and they put the supplies back away in the truck. They get back into the truck,and Roy turns on the engine. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to the fire station.

Johnny says,"L.A,Squad 51 is returning to quarters."

L.A responds,"10-4,Squad 51."

Johnny,and Roy talk to each other on the way back to the fire station. He talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"You know Roy I've been thinking a lot lately."

Roy responds,"About what?"

"About the little baby girl."

"What about her?"

"It will be good for her to be back with her mother where she belongs."

"Yes,that it sure will be good for her to be with her mother."

"She is really to young to be without her mother."

"Yes,that she sure is Johnny,and you sure are right about that."

"Ok,well that's all I wanted to say for now."

"Ok."

"I was also thinking to Roy that if her mother needs help with the child I could always help take care of her."

"That's a good idea Johnny,but you'll have to talk to her mother first."

"I will Roy."

"Ok."

Roy,and Johnny finish up their conversation. A few minutes later they arrive back at the fire station. The door of the fire station goes up,and Roy drives the truck into the fire station. He turns off the engine of the truck,and they get out of the truck. They take their turnout gear off,and they go back to bed. They go back to sleep,and they fall asleep for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Spending the night in the hospital

I continue to stabilize,and improve in the incubator at the hospital throughout the night as I sleep,and get the rest that I need. I can breathe a whole lot easier,but Dr. Brackett keeps me on the oxygen just to make sure. Dr. Brackett stays overnight at the hospital to keep an eye on me,and to monitor my condition. He talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"You know Dix this little baby girl is going to need a home because she can't stay here at the hospital much longer."

Dix responds,"Yes,I know that doc,but I can't do anything about it until morning."

"I want you to call her mother first thing in the morning."

"Ok,I can do that,but are you sure that sending her back home with her mother is the best choice for her?"

"Yes,Dix,I'm sure,and she's to young to be without her mother anyway."

"Yes,that she sure is,and you are right about that.I'll call her mother first thing in the morning."

"Ok."

Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. They both stay overnight to keep an eye on me,and they don't fall asleep until early in the morning the next morning. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Johnny has a talk with Captain Stanley

Early the next morning Johnny wakes up and he goes out into the kitchen. He makes some coffee,and he pours himself a cup of coffee. He sees that Captain Stanley is awake,and he pours himself a cup of coffee. Johnny talks to Captain Stanley for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Cap,can I talk to you?"

Captain Stanley responds,"Yes,Johnny what's on your mind?"

"I've been thinking about that little baby girl that Roy,and I rescued."

"Yes,what about her?"

"Dr. Brackett is going to call her mom,and have her go home with her mother."

"Yes,and I think that's a good idea."

"Yes,I think so to Cap,but I was also thinking about something else to Cap."

"What's that Johnny?"

"That I could help with raising her child."

"Are you sure that you want to do that Johnny?"

"Yes,I'm sure."

"Ok,well if I were you I'd talk to her mother first about it."

"I was going to do that Cap."

"Ok,well good luck then Johnny."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny,and Captain Stanley finish up their conversation. They sit down at the breakfast table,and they eat their breakfast while Johnny waits to hear further about whether or not he can help my mother raise me. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Dr. Brackett talks to Renee

Meanwhile,the next morning Dr. Brackett gets on the phone,and he talks to Renee for a few minutes. He dials the phone number,and he calls Renee at her house. He talks to her for a little while.

Dr. Brackett says,"Hi is this Renee?"

Renee responds,"Yes it is,and who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Brackett,and I work over at Rampart General hospital."

"Hi Doc,and how are you doing?"

"Hi,and I'm doing fine,but I had a reason for calling your daughter is safe here at the hospital. She was brought in late last night she had a hole in her heart,but I operated on her,and she is doing fine."

"Thanks doc thanks so much,and I told my husband to bring her home,but he wouldn't."

"Ok,well she seems to be doing fine,so I'll have you come by the hospital,and pick her up later today. You're very welcome Renee."

"Thanks again doc."

"You're welcome Renee."

"Can I meet the men who rescued my daughter."

"Yes,that you sure can I'll have them stop by the hospital."

"Ok thanks again doc,and I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Ok,I'll see you then,bye."

"Bye."

Renee,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. He hangs up the phone after talking to Renee. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie

Dr. Brackett talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Dix I just got off the phone with Renee,and she said that she would like to meet the guys who rescued her daughter. Can you call the fire station,and have them meet her here in a couple of hours when she comes to pick up her daughter to take her home?"

Nurse Dixie responds,"Yes,Kel I'll call the fire station,and have the men meet her here when she comes to pick her daughter up."

"Thanks Dix."

"You're welcome."

Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. She gets on the phone,and she calls the fire station. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Nurse Dixie has a talk with Johnny

The phone rings at the fire station,and Johnny gets up to answer it. He talks to Nurse Dixie for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie says,"Hi."

Johnny responds,"Hi Dix what can I do for you?"

"Dr. Brackett just got done talking to Renee that's the little baby girls mother,and she has requested to meet whoever rescued her daughter last night."

"That would be Roy,and I."

"Yes,well she will be coming to the hospital here in a couple of hours to pick her daughter up."

"Ok,well we will be there to meet her."

"Ok,we will see you then."

"Alright we will see you then bye."

"Bye."

Johnny,and Nurse Dixie finish up their conversation. They hang up the phone. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Captain Stanley talks to Johnny

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley have finished eating their breakfast,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley says,"Who was that on the phone?"

Johnny responds,"It was Nurse Dixie she said that the little baby girl's mother has requested to meet Roy,and I at the hospital when she goes to pick her daughter up this afternoon to take her home."

"Why does the girl's mother want to meet you?"

"Because we rescued her daughter,and maybe she just wants to say thank you."

"yes,maybe she does want to say thank you."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley,and Johnny finish up their conversation. Johnny,and Roy get ready to leave to go to the hospital to meet Sarah's mom. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Nurse Dixie talks to Renee

Nurse Dixie carries me out to where my mom is waiting,and she talks to her for a few minutes.

Nurse Dixie says,"Here's your baby girl back."

Renee responds,"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and she's already to go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Nurse Dixie,and Renee finish up their conversation. She hands me over to my mom,and we leave from the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Renee talks to Johnny

Renee talks to Johnny for a few minutes as they are leaving the hospital.

Renee says,"I need to go to the store to pick up a few things." Johnny responds,"Ok,I can take you to the store."

"Ok,thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,and Renee finish up their conversation. They walk over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks the car doors. He opens up the back car door,and he puts me in on the back seat. He buckles my car seat in,and he closes the car door behind him. They open up the front car doors,and they get into the car.

They close the car doors behind them,and they put their seatbelts on. Johnny turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives to the store,and he parks it in the parking lot.

Renee takes her seatbelt off,and she opens up her car door. She gets out of the car,and she closes the car door behind her. She goes into the store,and she gets what she needs. She pays for the baby stuff,and she leaves the store.

She goes back out to Johnny's car,and she opens up the back car door. she puts the baby stuff on the back seat,and she closes the car door.

She goes up front,and she opens up the front car door. She gets into the car,and she closes the car door behind her. She puts her seatbelt on,and Johnny turns on the engine of his car.

He drives out of the store parking lot,and he drives Renee home. A few minutes later Renee arrives back home,and Johnny parks the car in her driveway.

He turns off the engine of his car off,and they unbuckle their seatbelts. They open up their car doors,and they get out of the car. They close the car doors behind them,and Johnny walks over to my side of the car.

He opens up the car door,and he unbuckles my seatbelt. He gets my car seat out of the car,and he closes the car door behind him. Renee opens up the other car door,and she gets the baby stuff out of the back seat. She closes the car door behind her.

They walk up to the front door of her house,and she unlocks the door. She opens up the door,and they walk into the house. They walk upstairs to the nursery. Renee puts the baby stuff away,and Johnny unbuckles me from the car seat. He hands me over to my mom,and she holds me. She feeds me a bottle,and she changes my diaper. She lays me down in my crib for a nap,and she covers me up with my pink blanket,so I can stay nice,and warm while I sleep. She talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Thank you for all your help."

Johnny responds,"You're welcome."

"I really appreciate it."

"Yes,I know that you do."

"Ok,and can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes,you sure can."

"I know that she's not your kid,but can you be Sarah's father?"

"I sure can be."

"She needs a father that's really going to love her."

"Yes,I'll love her with as much love as I could possibly give her."

"That's wonderful,and thank you."

"You're welcome,but I have to get going now I have to get back to work."

"Ok,well I really appreciate it."

"I know that you do."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation. Johnny leaves the nursery,and he goes back downstairs. He walks over to the front door,and he opens it. He goes outside,and he closes the door behind him. He walks over to his car,and he opens up the car door. He gets into his car,and he closes the door behind him.

He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns on the engine of the car. He drives out of the driveway,and he drives back to the fire station. Renee stays by my side while I am sleeping.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Johnny talks to Roy

A few minutes later Johnny arrives back at the fire station,and he drives his car into the parking lot. He parks it in it's spot,and he turns off the engine. He takes his seatbelt off,and he opens up the car door. He gets out of the car,and he closes the car door behind him.

He walks into the fire station,and Roy sees that he is back. Roy talks to him for a few minutes.

Roy says,"So how is the baby girl doing?"

Johnny responds,"Her name is Sarah,and she's back home with her mother where she belongs."

"That's good to hear,so what did Sarah's mother say about you helping take care of the child?"

"She said thank you,and she appreciates the help,and as a matter of fact she asked me to be Sarah's father."

"That's wonderful Johnny,and what did you say?"

"I said yes,that I can be Sarah's father."

"That's wonderful Johnny."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok,what else did Sarah's mother have to say?"

"Well she said that she needed to go to the store to buy some stuff,so I took her to the store,and then I took her home."

"Ok."

"I took the baby in while she carried the stuff in that she needed for the baby."

"It sounds like you're going to make a wonderful father."

"Yes,that I will Roy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. A whole year passes by,and I am a year old now. I celebrate my birthday. My mother Renee,and my father Johnny both take very good care of me. My bed has been switched from a crib to a child sized bed because I have outgrown my crib since I am a year old now.

I celebrate my first birthday with my mom Renee,Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley we have a birthday party for me,so I can celebrate my first birthday. I get to sleep in my new bed at night like a big girl. I fall asleep that night,and I don't wake up until the next morning. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Going back home from the hospital

A couple of hours later my mom Renee shows up at the hospital to pick me up to take me home. Johnny,and Roy leave from the fire station,and they go to the hospital to meet Renee.

Renee says,"Hi I'm Renee,and who are you?"

Johnny responds,"My name is Johnny Gage,and this is my partner Roy Desoto."

"Are you the two gentlemen who rescued my baby girl Sarah?"

"Yes,we are."

"Thank you for your help,and I was so worried about her especially since my husband wouldn't bring her back home like I had asked him to."

"Why didn't he want to bring her back home?"

"He told me that he didn't want her around him,and that he doesn't love her."

"That's not a good thing for a father to say."

"No,it isn't."

"I was wondering something Renee."

"Yes,Johnny what were you wondering?"

"I was wondering if I could help you take care of Sarah."

"Yes,that would be nice,and that would be wonderful. I told my husband to leave after what he had said about our daughter."

"Did he leave?"

"Yes,he packed up his stuff,and he left."

"So it's just you,and your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Ok,well I'd like to help out in any possible way that I can."

"I could certainly use your help."

"That's great,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Renee,and Johnny finish up their conversation. I am dressed,and I have a fresh diaper on. I am put into a car seat,and I am buckled in. I am covered up with my pink blanket. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Staying at my parents house

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I get dressed,and I make my bed. After I make my bed I leave my bedroom,and I go downstairs for breakfast. I go out into the kitchen,and I sit down at the dinning room table. My mom makes us,and serves us our breakfast. My parents don't talk to one another,and they eat their breakfast in silence.

I say,"Good morning mom."

Renee responds,"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning dad."

"Yes,whatever you little piece of dirt."

I finish talking to my parents,and we finish eating our breakfast. After breakfast I get up from the table,and I help my mom do the dishes. After the dishes are done I leave the kitchen,and I go upstairs. I go into my bedroom,and I unpack everything. I unpack my clothes,and I put them where they belong.

After I get done unpacking I go into the bathroom,and I brush my teeth. After my teeth are brushed I go back into my bedroom,and I play with my toys for awhile. After awhile I get out my coloring book,and crayons. I color for awhile.

I live at 1216 W. Walnut Hill Lane with my mom Renee,and my dad Ryan. My mom is still at home,but my dad has left to go somewhere. He is mad at my mom,and he leaves the house. I lay down on my bed,and I start to cry. I cry some more,and my dad comes home. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Renee talks to Ryan

She talks to him for a few minutes because she is wondering why he said what he did to me this morning while we were eating our breakfast,and they are downstairs talking to each other.

Renee says,"Why did you talk to our daughter the way that you did this morning?"

Ryan responds,"Because I felt like it,and I wanted to."

"You hurt her feelings you do know that don't you?"

"Yes,I do know that,and I don't care if I hurt her precious little feelings,or not. I don't care."

"Why don't you care?"

"Because I don't love her anymore,and I don't love you either."

"What,you don't what?"

"I hate the both of you,and I didn't ask for the stupid little girl to come back home either. I abandoned her because I want her gone forever. I didn't ask for that firefighter to bring her back home because I don't want her here,and I don't want you here either."

"It was his duty to bring her back home to her mother where she belongs,and she has a right to be here,and so do I because we both live here. She belongs here just like I do,and this is my house if you don't like the way that things are you can leave."

"I am leaving,and goodbye."

"Goodbye."

My mom,and dad finish up their conversation. My dad leaves the house,and he closes the door behind him. My mom comes upstairs,and she hears me crying. She comes into my bedroom,and she sees that I'm laying on my bed crying. She comes over to me to see how I am doing. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Renee talks to me

She sits down next to me on my bed,and she talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Are you ok sweetheart? What's wrong,and why are you crying? I came upstairs to put laundry away,and I heard you crying."

I respond,"No,I am not ok,and my own father hurt my feelings,and that is why I'm crying. I heard the fight between you two,and I heard him say that he doesn't love either one of us. I heard him say that he doesn't want either one of us around,and that he doesn't care about either one of he has said has hurt me deeply."

"Everything will be alright sweetheart,and you will be ok.I love you,and I'm glad that you are home. I missed you so much. You are my daughter,and I care about you."

"I love you mom,and I missed you to. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. my mom is furious with her husband,and what he has said to her. She wraps her arms around me,and she gives me a hug. She calms me down,and I stop crying. She shows me that she loves me,and that she cares about me. I talk to my mom for a few minutes.

I say,"Thanks mom for the hug,and I needed it."

Renee responds,"You're welcome,and yes,I know that you needed it."

"What's wrong with my father mom?"

"I don't know he has been acting like this for awhile now. He has changed,and he is a different man. He hasn't changed for the better he has gotten worse."

"Is my father home mom?"

"No,sweetheart he is not."

"Why not mom?"

"Because he got mad at me,and he has left for awhile."

"Where did he go mom?"

"I don't know he just got mad,and left."

"Ok,mom."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. She puts my clean clothes away,and then she goes into her bedroom. She puts her clean clothes away. I play quietly in my bedroom for awhile. My dad comes home shortly before lunchtime,and he fixes lunch for us. It is almost lunchtime.

I put my toys away,and I leave my bedroom. I quietly walk down the stairs,and I go downstairs for lunch. I go out into the kitchen,and I sit down at the table. My dad serves me my lunch,and he sits down to eat,and my mom sits down to eat to.

All three of us eat our lunch in silence,and my parents don't even say one word to each other during lunch. I don't even say anything either we all just sit there silently,and eat lunch.

After lunch I go upstairs,and I go into my bedroom. I don't feel so good,so I lay down in my bed. My mom comes upstairs to check on me because she cares about me. She comes upstairs,and she comes into my bedroom to check on me. She talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"How are you doing sweetheart?"

I respond,"I'm tired mom,and I don't feel good. I'm laying down,so I can rest for awhile."

"Ok,you lay down,and rest for awhile. You might feel better after you rest."

"Ok,mom I'll rest."

"Do you want me to call Johnny,and have him come over?"

"You know Johnny? He's the one that rescued me."

"Yes,I know him,and yes he told me that he did."

"Yes,I want him here,and please give him a call."

"Ok,I will,and you just stay right here,and rest."

"Ok,I will mom,and how do you know Johnny?"

"I met him at the hospital when I went to go pick you up to bring you home."

"Ok,mom,and yes please call him I want to see him."

"Ok,I'll give him a call."

"Ok."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. I lay down,and rest for awhile. My mom covers me up with my blanket,and she quietly leaves my bedroom. She closes the door behind her,and she goes back downstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Ryan talks to Renee

When my mom gets back downstairs her husband wants to talk to her for a few minutes,and he still isn't happy with me being back home.

Ryan says,"Tonight I will poison her,and she will die. I will burn up this house,and you will die in the house fire. I will get rid of the both of you forever."

Renee responds,"Why are you going to kill us both my daughter,and I?"

"Because I don't like either of you anymore,and I don't want either of you here anymore that is why."

"Why are you talking like this?"

"Because I feel like it,and because I want to."

"She is our daughter,and she needs the both of us."

"I didn't ask for her to be here in the first place."

"You got me pregnant with her,and you are her father."

"No,I am not her father anymore,and I don't wish to be her father anymore."

"Ok,fine then leave,but don't expect to ever come back here because I'm getting a divorce from you."

"Ok,I'll leave bye."

"Bye."

My mom,and dad finish up their conversation. My dad leaves the house again,and he doesn't come back for awhile.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Renee talks to Johnny again

After my father leaves Renee gets onto the phone,and she talks to Johnny for a few minutes. The phone rings,and Johnny answers it.

Johnny says,"Hi this is Johnny Gage what can I do for you?"

Renee responds,"Hi Johnny this is Renee."

"Hi Renee how are you doing?"

"Not very well."

"Why what's the matter?"

"It's my husband he's saying a lot of mean things to me about me,and my daughter he has made her cry already once this morning,and I am so mad at him that I want to get a divorce."

"Ok,tell me what else is going on,and tell me how Sarah is doing."

"Sarah is pretty upset,and she wasn't feeling very good after lunch,so I had her lay down,and rest."

"That's a good idea,and do you want me to come over?"

"Yes,please do come over Sarah wants you to."

"Ok,I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Ok,I'll see you then."

"Ok,bye."

"Bye."

My mom,and Johnny finish up their conversation. They hang up the phone,and Johnny gets up. He goes outside,and he opens up the car door. He gets into the car,and he closes the car door behind puts his seatbelt on,and he turns the engine of the car on.

He drives out of his driveway,and he drives to Renee's house. Meanwhile,my mom comes upstairs to check on me to see how I'm doing,and I am crying again. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Renee talks to me again

She comes into my bedroom,and she sees that I'm awake. She talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"How do you feel sweetheart?"

I respond,"I am feeling a little bit better."

"That's good,but why are you crying again?"

"I heard what my dad just said,and he hurt my feelings again."

"I know sweetheart,and I know that he did."

"He wants to poison me to kill me,and he wants to set the house on fire."

"No,he won't he won't touch you I promise."

"Ok,mom."

"I called Johnny,and he's on his way over here."

"Johnny's coming?"

"Yes,he is."

"That's good mom."

"I told him that you wanted to see him."

"I do want to see him."

"Ok,let's go wait for him downstairs."

"Ok."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to sweetheart."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. My mom gives me a hug,and I stop crying. I get up out of bed,and we go downstairs to wait for Johnny to arrive.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Johnny comes to our house

A few minutes later Johnny arrives at our house,and he drives his car into the driveway. He turns off the engine of his car,and he unbuckles his seatbelt. He opens up his car door,and he gets out of his car. He closes the car door behind him. He walks up the sidewalk to the door,and he knocks on our door. My mom opens the door,and she lets him into our house. I talk to him for a few minutes.

I say,"Hi Johnny."

Johnny responds,"Hi Sarah how are you doing?"

"I've been upset."

"Yes,so I've heard."

"Did my mom tell you?"

"Yes,she told me what's going on."

"Ok,and my father wants to poison me to try to kill me,and he wants to set the house on fire to."

"Ok,well I'll be on duty tonight,so if anything happens I'll be able to take care of you. Everything will be alright Sarah."

"Thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome Sarah."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. I walk over to him,and I give him a hug. He wraps his arms around me,and he gives me a hug. He wants to talk to my mom. 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Johnny talks to my mom

Johnny talks to my mom for a few minutes because he has something that he wants to tell her.

Johnny says,"I'll have the police on standby tonight."

Renee responds,"That would be great."

"Is your husband here now?"

"No he left for awhile."

"Ok,well after tonight we will see to it that he doesn't come back."

"I'm going to divorce him."

"That's a good idea you divorce him."

"Yes,he can't treat my daughter,or me right."

"Yes,I know that he can't."

"Ok."

"Well I have to be going now bye."

"Bye Johnny."

Johnny,and my mom finish up their conversation. Johnny gives me a hug before he leaves. He walks over to our front door,and he opens it. He walks outside,and he closes the door behind him. He walks over to his car,and he opens up the car door.

He gets into his car,and he closes the car door behind him. He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns the engine of his car on. He drives out of our driveway,and he drives to the fire station,so he can go to work.

He arrives at the fire station in a few minutes. Dinner is being cooked,so he sits down at the table,so he can eat his dinner before he starts his shift. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Dinner time

After awhile my dad gets back home,and he comes back into the house. He goes out into the kitchen,and he cooks us our dinner. It's almost dinner time,so we go out to the kitchen. Dinner is ready,and my dad talks to me for a few minutes.

Ryan says,"Sit down you dunderhead."

I respond,"What?"

"Your father wants you to sit down."

"Ok,I'll sit down."

"Ok."

I sit down in my chair at the table,and my dad serves me my dinner. I sniff at it.

I say,"What is this?"

Ryan responds,"It's your dinner."

"Well it smells awful I'm not going to eat it."

"Yes,you are going to eat it."

"No,I don't want to."

"Eat it anyway."

"No."

Robert hits me on the face because he gets angry at me because I won't eat my dinner.

"You don't tell me no."

"Ok."

"Now,eat your dinner."

"I'm not going to eat it."

"Ok,then."

"Ok."

My dad,and I finish up our conversation. He stands in front of me,and he starts feeding me my dinner. He forces it into my mouth,and down my throat. I try to spit it out,but he won't let me.

Ryan says,"Don't you dare spit it out swallow it."

I respond,"I'm not going to it tastes nasty."

"Swallow it anyways."

I swallow it,and I don't like it at all because it tastes nasty,and it doesn't taste right.

"You are to eat it all."

"No,I don't want to it's nasty,and it doesn't taste right."

"Eat it anyway."

We finish talking,and I finish eating my dinner,but I don't like it at all because it's nasty,and it doesn't taste right. I don't like it whatsoever. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

"No,you don't not at the table."

"Ok."

My dad,and I finish our conversation. He moves out of my way,and I go to the front door. I open it up,and I go outside. I throw up all over the front yard. I then go back inside,and I go upstairs. I go into the bathroom,and I throw up again.

I find a diaper,and I pull my pants down. I take my used diaper off and I throw it away in the trash. I put the fresh one on,and I pull my pants back up.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry my hands on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go back downstairs,and I go back outside. I throw up constantly in the front yard.

I move away from the house,and my dad wants to set the house on fire. My mom escapes without him even knowing it. She runs down to the fire station while he sets the house on fire. She runs to go get help.

The police come,and arrest my father for arson,and for threatening to kill a child. It isn't long before help starts to arrive.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Station 51 is called to the scene

My mom arrives at the fire station a few minutes later,and she goes into the fire station. She finds Johnny,and Roy first. She talks to then for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Please help me please."

Johnny responds,"Ok,what seems to be the matter?"

"It's my daughter my husband has made her very sick. He forced her to eat her dinner,and now she's sick."

"Ok,let's go."

"Yea,let's go."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish talking to Renee. They get their turnout gear on,and they get into the squad truck. Renee gets into the truck with them. Roy turns on the engine with the lights,and sirens going. The door of the fire station goes up,and he drives out of the fire station. He drives to the scene.

At station 51 the intercom goes off,and a call comes in. L.A dispatcher Mike says,"Engine 51 structure fire at 1216 W. Walnut Hill Lane,cross street Butterfly Lane timeout 5:57."

Captain Stanley responds,"Engine 51-10-4,KMG 365,and L.A Squad 51 has already headed to the same address to deal with a sick child."

"10-4,Engine 51."

Captain Stanley writes the information down onto a piece of paper. He gets his turnout gear on,and he gets into the fire truck. Mike Stoker turns on the engine of the truck with the lights,and sirens going. He drives out of the fire station,and he heads to the scene of the fire. 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Station 51 arrives at the scene

A few minutes later both trucks arrive at the scene. They park along the curb,and the crew gets out of the truck. Johnny,and Roy get out the equipment that they need. They come to my rescue right away.

Meanwhile,the hoses are taken off of the back of the fire truck,and Mike drives the truck forwards to straighten out the hoses. The hoses are then connected to the fire hydrant,and the water is turned on.

He stays by the truck to monitor the water pressure,and to run the pumps. Johnny,and Roy come right over to where I am at. I talk to them for a few minutes.

I say,"Johnny,and Roy what are you doing here?"

Johnny responds,"Your mother came to the fire station asking for us to help you."

"Ok,can you save the house?"

"No,I'm afraid we can't it's a goner,but we can help you."

"Ok."

"Just relax,and we will help you."

"Ok."

I relax so Johnny,and Roy can do their job as paramedics. They are there to help me,and I let them help me. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chatpter 41: Being examined by Johnny,and Roy

Roy talks to me for a few minutes.

Roy say's,"How old are you now Sarah?"

I respond,"I'm a year old now."

"Do you have any pain anywhere?"

"Yes,my stomach hurts really badly,and so does my head where my father had hit me."

"Ok,Sarah sweetheart we are paramedics,and we are here to help you out."

"Ok,and please help me."

"We will."

"Ok."

I finish talking to Roy,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"I'm going to check your blood pressure,pulse,and respirations while Roy calls the hospital." I respond,"Ok,Johnny."

"Just relax sweetheart."

"Ok,I will."

"You're in good hands now nobody can hurt you anymore."

"Ok."

Johnny finishes talking to me,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Roy we'd better call into Rampart."

Roy responds,"Right I'm on it."

"She's not looking so good she is very sick."

"No,she isn't looking good at all."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. Roy calls into Rampart while Johnny checks my vital signs.

Roy says,"Rampart this is Rescue Squad 51 calling come in Rampart."

Dr. Brackett responds,"This is Rampart go ahead 51."

"We have a one year old female patient here she was the victim of a possible poisoining hold on for vital signs."

"Rampart is standing by."

"Her vital signs are blood pressure 60/40,pulse is 90,and her respirations are 18."

"She's been throwing up,and complaining of stomach pain,and she also said that her head hurts where her dad had hit her."

"Is she having trouble breathing due to smoke inhalation 51?" "That's negative Rampart."

"Start a glucose Iv,keep monitoring all vital signs, give her ten milligrams ms iv,andansport immediately."

"10-4,Rampart."

Roy finshes talking to Dr. Brackett. They start an IV on me,and give me ten milligrams ms iv,and they get me ready to be transported to the hospital.

An ambulance arrives at the scene,and the back doors get opened up. I am put into the ambulance,and Johnny gets in with me. Renee talks to him for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Is it ok if I come to the hospital to?"

Johnny responds,"Yes,you can come to."

"Ok."

They finish talking to each other,and my mom goes to the hospital with me. The ambulance doors get closed,and the ambulance starts on it's way to the hospital. Roy packs up the equipment that was used,and he puts it away in the truck. He gets into the truck,and he drives it to the hospital. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Arriving at the hospital

Engine 51 is finished at the fire,and they have gone back to the fire station. A few minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital,and it parks in it's spot next to the emergency entrance to the hospital.

The back doors get opened,and Johnny gets out of the ambulance. He gets me out,and he takes me into the hospital. A few minutes later Roy arrives at the hospital,and he parks the squad truck in it's spot.

He gets out of the truck,and he goes into the hospital. Renee has also arrived at the hospital,and she goes into the hospital to. I am taken into an examination room,and Dr. Brackett comes in to examine me.

He examines me really well,and he gets a good look at me. The news is not good for me it's not good for me at all. He takes my diaper off,and he puts a fresh one on me. He gives me a sedative so I can sleep. He goes out into the hallway to talk to Johnny,Roy,and Renee for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Thank you for bringing her in."

Johnny responds,"You're welcome doc,and how is she doing?"

"Not very good she's in a very poor condition right now she's in critical condition. the next 24-48 hours will be very rough for her."

"What has happened to her doc?"

"I have a good suspicion that she was poisoned,but I don't know with what. I won't know anything further until I get her test results back."

"Ok,doc."

"I also saw where her father had hit her,and that's not looking to good either."

"Is she going to die doc?"

"I hope not I'd be letting you down if I let that happen."

"Ok,doc thanks for the update."

"You're welcome I'll continue to monitor her to see how she does."

"Ok,doc."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to Renee,Roy,and Johnny. He has to wait until my test results come back.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Johnny talks to Roy

Johnny is out in the hallway at the hospital,and he talks to Roy for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Poor Sarah she is only a year old."

Roy responds,"Yes,I know."

"For the next few days I'll be staying here to help keep an eye on Sarah tell Captain Stanley that I need to be taking care of her."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok."

Johnny finishes talking to Roy,and he goes back outside. He gets back into the truck,and he turns the engine on. He drives out of the hospital parking lot,and he drives back to the fire station.

A few minutes later Roy arrives back at the fire station,and he drives the truck into the station. He parks the truck in it's spot,and he turns the engine off. He gets out of the truck.

Johnny stays at the hospital to help Dr. Brackett keep an eye on me,and he helps Dr. Brackett to take care of me as well.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Undergoing emergency surgery

Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing,and I am not doing good at receives my test results back,and the news is not good. I am taken into the O.R,and I prepped for emergency surgery. Dr. Brackett scrubs up for surgery,and I'm given an anestetic. takes my diaper off of me,and he throws it away in the trash.

He operates on my bladder first,and then repairs the damage that has been done to my stomach. He then gets the bleeding stopped in my stomach.

He makes sure that there is no infection,and he closes me up. After surgery I am put in the I.C.U in the icubator,and put on oxygen to help support my breathing. He sends my blood tests to the lab to get tested. He goes out into the hallway,and he talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Renee says,"How is my daughter doing doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"I repaired what damage I could,and I have her in the I.C.U in an incubator to help support her breathing. The next 24-48 hours will be very rough for her."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to Renee,and he goes back to doing his work at the hospital. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Renee talks to Johnny again

A few minutes later Renee talks to Johnny for a few minutes after she gets done talking to Dr. Brackett.

Renee says,"Thanks again for helping my daughter out."

Johnny responds,"You're welcome."

"You're a good man,and you've taken very good care of her."

"Thank you,and yes that I sure have."

"You're welcome,and I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Ok."

They finish talking to each other,and they go downstairs to the cafeteria to get something to eat because they are hungry. They sit down in the cafeteria,and they eat. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Roy talks to Captain Stanley

Roy is back at the fire station,and he walks into the rec room. Captain Stanley goes out into the rec room,and he talks to him for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley says,"Hi Roy how are you doing?"

Roy responds,"I'm doing alright,and how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where is Johnny at?"

"He's still at the hospital with Sarah,and he's staying at the hospital to help Dr. Brackett take care of her."

"Ok,and thanks for telling me Roy."

"You're welcome."

"He's very worried about her."

"Ok,and thanks for telling me Roy."

"You're welcome Cap."

Captain Stanley,and Roy finish up their conversation. Meanwhile,back at the hospital Johnny is still very worried about me,and he helps Dr. Brackett out all he can to take care of me.

Captain Stanley is wondering how I am doing,so he asks Roy about me.

Captain Stanley says,"So how is Sarah doing?"

Roy responds,"Not good she's in critical condition,and Dr. Brackett is doing what he can for her. When I had left from the hospital she was going in for emergency surgery."

"Oh dear poor little thing."

"Yes,I agree."

"Ok."

Captain Stanley,and Roy finish up their conversation. They continue to do their work.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett

Meanwhile,back at the hospital Johnny is wondering how I am doing,so he talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"How is Sarah doing doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"She just got out of emergency surgery. I had to operate on her stomach,and abdomen. I also had to operate on her bladder. I got her test results back."

"What did you find out?"

"I found out that she was poisoned with bleach."

"Oh no,not my baby girl Sarah."

"The good news is that she will live."

"That's good,and I've raised her ever since she was a baby,and I sent her to live with her parents. Now this has happened to her,and if she died now I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"She will get better,and she is in very good hands now. I'm not going to let her die,and I will take very very good care of her. If she doesn't give up on herself then I won't give up on her either."

"Thanks for the encouragement doc I really needed it."

"You're welcome,and I know that you did."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Johnny comes into my I.C.U room to take care of me while Dr. Brackett has a very important talk with Renee.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Dr. Brackett has a very serious talk with Renee

Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway,and he talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Hi Renee can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Renee responds,"Hi doc,and yes you sure can."

"I just received Sarah's test results back."

"What did you find out doc?"

"That she was poisoned with bleach."

"Is she going to be alright doc?"

"Yes,she will survive."

"That's good,and that's all due to Johnny,and Roy they got to her just in time."

"Yes,that they sure did."

"She had to have some emergency surgery,but she will survive."

"I owe it to you to doc."

"I'm doing everything that I can for her."

"Yes,I know that you are doc,and I appreciate that."

"Yes,I know that you do."

"Can I go see her doc?"

"Yes,and Johnny is with her."

"Ok,and thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Renee finish up their conversation. He goes back to work,and she comes into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing.

Meanwhile,my blood test results come back,and Dr. Brackett receives them. The news is not good,and the news is not good at all. He does his best to relieve the pain that I am in,and he does everything that he can to help me stay alive.

It isn't an easy task for him as I am fighting for my life,and I have to have multiple surgeries. I also have to have several blood transfusions. He tries to put me on medicine,but it doesn't help much.

I am losing the battle,and Dr. Brackett is afraid that I may not survive. Johnny feels exactly the same way,and so does my mom Renee. Both Dr. Brackett,and Johnny work overtime to help keep me alive,and breathing. They monitor my condition very very closely,and they keep an eye on me 24/7.

They don't want me to die,and Johnny doesn't sleep very well. Dr. Brackett,and Renee don't sleep very well either. They are all worried about me making it through the night. They are all afraid that I may not survive. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Johnny has another talk with Dr. Brackett

Johnny is very worried about me,so he has another talk with Dr. Brackett. They go out into the hallway,and they talk for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Doc,I am very very worried about Sarah,and I'm worried that she may not survive. It's making it hard for me to sleep."

Dr. Brackett responds,"I know that you are Johnny,and I am a very dedicated doctor. We have to be strong for her,and she won't make it without us. If she doesn't give up on herself then we won't give up on her."

"Thank you doc for the encouragement it helps me out a lot."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"I really appreciate it."

"Yes,I know that you do."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Meanwhile,I take a turn for the worse in the middle of the night. Johnny,and Dr. Brackett both come back into my I.C.U room. I am put on a respirator,and ventilator,so I can breathe.

Dr. Brackett needs to get my breathing under control first,and he has got to keep my heart going. They both stay with me in the I.C.U overnight to monitor my condition. I pull through mercifully,but I am still on the respirator,and ventilator overnight to help keep my breathing under control.

I spend the next 48 hours in the I.C.U and Johnny keeps an eye on me when Dr. Brackett can't. Nurse Dixie helps out a lot to,and I start to stabilize. I have a long ways to go,but everyone continues to keep an eye on me. I have to stay in the I.C.U to stabilize because I am not 100% stable yet.

I continue to improve,and Dr. Brackett does everything that he can to keep me alive,and breathing. Johnny continues to monitor my condition,and so does Nurse Dixie. Renee hasn't given up hope yet either she prays,and she continues to pray for me to get better.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Spending some time in the hospital recovering

The next morning Dr. Brackett comes into my I.C.U room,and he has received my test results back. He looks at my test results very carefully,and he starts my treatment. Johnny is in my I.C.U room to. They go out into the hallway to talk.

Johnny says,"How is Sarah doing doc?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"She is resting right now."

"That's good doc she needs it."

"Yes,that she does,and I got her blood tests back."

"Ok,doc,and what are the results of her blood tests?"

"She was poisoned."

"Poisoned with what?"

"Pure bleach her father had put it in her food,and he made her eat it,and swallow it."

"Is she going to live doc?"

"Yes,she will survive."

"That is a good thing doc."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. A little while later on I am awake,and I wake up. I am awake,and Dr. Brackett comes back into my I.C.U room to check on me to see how I'm doing.

He changes my diaper,and he puts a fresh one on me. He sees that I have finally woken up,and he talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Sarah is awake you can come in,and see her,and she just woke up."

Johnny responds,"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome Johnny."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Dr. Brackett goes to let Renee know that I have woken up.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Johnny talks to me

Johnny comes into my I.C.U room,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Hi Sarah."

I respond,"Hi Johnny."

"How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine,and Dr. Brackett has been taking very good care of me."

"That's good,and he is a very dedicated doctor."

"Yes,he is,and he's extremely nice to."

"Yes,that he is."

"Ok."

"I love you Sarah."

"I love you to Johnny."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. He wraps his arms around me very carefully,and he gives me a hug. He gives me a kiss on my forehead,and my condition continues to improve.

The medicine starts working that Dr. Brackett has been given me. A few days later I am able to change my own diapers,and eat solid foods again. I continue to improve as the days go by,and I am in a stable condition finally. Johnny has to leave for a few days because he has to go back to work. 


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Dr. Brackett talks to Renee

Meanwhile,Dr. Brackett goes out into the hallway,and he talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Hi doc,how is my daughter doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"She has woken up,and she is in a stable condition."

"That's good doc,and can I see her please?"

"Yes,you sure can."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Brackett,and Renee finish up their conversation. Renee comes into my I.C.U room to see how I am doing. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Renee talks to me

She talks to me for a few minutes,and she is wondering how I am doing.

Renee says,"Hi sweetheart."

I respond,"Hi Mom."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better thanks to the dedicated work of Dr. Brackett."

"He's a pretty good doctor."

"Yes,he is he saved my life."

"Yes,that he sure did."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to sweetheart."

"Ok."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. She wraps her arms around me very carefully,and she gives me a hug. She is happy to see that I am doing better. She has to leave the hospital because she has to go back to work. I continue to recover,and improve as the days go by.

A few days later Johnny,and Renee both come back to the hospital to see how I am doing. Dr. Brackett meets them out in the hallway.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Johnny has a talk with Dr. Brackett

Johnny talks to Dr. Brackett for a few minutes because he is wondering how I am doing.

Johnny says,"Hi doc how is Sarah doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"She is in a stable condition now and the medicine that I have been giving her is working. She is responding well to treatment,and she is able to eat solid foods now."

"That's great doc that's really awesome."

"Yes,it sure is Johnny."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. Renee is at the hospital as well.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Renee has a talk with Dr. Brackett

Renee has a talk with Dr. Brackett because she is wondering how I've been doing. She talks to him for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Hi doc how is my daughter Sarah doing?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"She is in a more stable condition now,and she has responded well to her treatment. She is able to eat solid foods now."

"That's very good doc."

"Yes,it is."

"I was wondering if I could take her home."

"Yes,you can take her home."

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome."

Renee,and Dr. Brackett finish up their conversation. They come into my hospital room. I am all dressed,and ready to go back home. Nurse Dixie,and Dr. Brackett sign my releasal papers.

I say,"So long Dr. Brackett."

Dr. Brackett responds,"Take very good care of yourself Sarah."

"Oh I will doc,and you saved my life thank you."

"You're welcome,and yes I sure did."

Dr. Brackett,and I finish up our conversation. I give him a hug. He walks me out into the hallway where my mom,and Johnny are waiting. I walk over to them,and I give each of them a hug.

I say,"I get to go home."

Renee responds,Yes that you sure do."

"I'm happy that I get to go home."

"Yes,and so am I."

"Ok."

I finish talking to my mom,and Dr. Brackett talks to her for a few minutes.

Dr. Brackett says,"Here is Sarah's medicine she is to only take it if she needs it."

Renee responds,"Ok,doc,and is there anything else that I need to know?"

"I have written out a list of foods that she can eat,and if she has any more medical problems be sure to bring her back,and I'll take care of them for her."

"Ok,I will be sure to do that doc,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Take really good care of her now."

"I sure will doc."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett finishes talking to my mom,and he hands her my medicine,and the list of foods that I can eat. We leave the hospital.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Going home from the hospital

We go outside,and we go over to Johnny's car. We open up the car doors,and we get into the car. We close the car doors behind us,and we get our seatbelts on. Johnny turns on the engine of the car on,and he drives out of the hospital parking lot. He drives us home to my mom's new house.

A few minutes later we arrive back home,and Johnny drives his car into the driveway. He turns the engine of his car off,and we take our seatbelts off. We open up the car doors,and we get out of the car.

We close the car doors behind us. We walk up to the front door,and Renee unlocks the door,and she opens it up. We walk into the house,and she closes the door behind us.

I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I unpack my stuff. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull my pants down,and I take my used diaper off. I put a fresh one on,and I pull my pants back up.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go back downstairs,and Renee talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Are you ready for lunch Sarah?"

I respond,"Yes,mom I am."

"Go,and spend some time with Johnny until lunch is ready."

"Ok,I will."

"Ok."

I leave the kitchen,and I go to spend some time with Johnny while my mom cooks me my lunch. A few minutes later lunch is ready.

We go out into the kitchen,and my mom serves us our lunch. We sit down at the table,and we eat our lunch. My mom talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Sweetheart I have applied for a divorce I'm divorcing Ryan."

I respond,"That's good mom,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is good,and I can't stand his attitude."

"Neither can I."

"He almost poisoned you to death."

"Yes,I know that he did."

"I can't have him be your father because he doesn't treat you right."

"I know that he doesn't mom,and I love Johnny he's a good father."

"Yes,that he sure is."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. We finish eating our lunch,and my mom clears the table. She puts the dirty dishes in the sink. She washes the dishes,and she dries the dishes.

After the dishes are dry she puts them away,and after the dishes are put away she cleans up the rest of the kitchen. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

I get up from the table,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull my pants down,and I take my used diaper off. I put a fresh one on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go back downstairs,and out into the living room. Johnny talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"She sure is one smart,and enthusiastic kid."

Renee responds,"Yes,that she sure is."

"I have a gift that I'd like to give to her."

"Ok,go for it." "Ok."

Renee,and Johnny finish up their conversation. I sit down on the couch,and Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Sarah I have a gift that I want to give to you."

I respond,"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. He hands me a box,and he sets it on my lap. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

"Go ahead,and open it."

"Ok,I'll open it."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. I open my gift,and it's a junior firefighter hat,and coat. I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and do you like it?"

"Yes,I do."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. I go back upstairs,and I go back into my bedroom. I put my junior firefighter coat,and hat away. I lay down in bed for awhile. Johnny comes upstairs to check on me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Are you ok sweetheart?"

I respond,"Yes,I'm just tired,so I'm going to lay down,and take a nap."

"Ok,well have a good nap then."

"I will."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up with our conversation. He covers me up with a blanket,and I fall asleep for awhile. He quietly leaves my bedroom,and he goes back downstairs. I sleep for a couple of hours. I only take my medicine when I need it,and I change my diapers as I need to.

After my nap we have a nice family dinner together,and I finish recovering at home. I fall asleep in bed that night,and I don't wake up until the next morning.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Breakfast with my mom

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I grab a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull my pants down,and I change my diaper.

I throw my used one away in the trash,and I put my fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel.

I exit the bathroom,and I go back into my bedroom. I get dressed,and I make my bed. After I make my bed I exit my bedroom,and I go downstairs for breakfast. Renee talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Good morning sweetheart."

I respond,"Good morning mom."

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Pancakes,and bacon please."

"Ok,sweetheart."

I finish talking to my mom,and she goes out into the kitchen to make us our breakfast. A few minutes later our breakfast is ready. I go out into the kitchen,and I sit down at the table.

She serves me my breakfast,and she sits down at the table. She talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Your dad's trial is at 9:00 A.M this morning."

I respond,"Ok,thanks mom."

"Your dad is in a lot of trouble,and he has to go to court this time."

"Ok,mom is he going to go to jail?"

"Yes,he will,but it's important that you tell the judge the truth,and I will be there to testify."

"I will tell the truth,and who else has to be there to testify?"

"Johnny,and Dr. Brackett all have to be there to testify as well,and it's important that we tell the truth."

"Ok,mom I was just wondering who all had to be there."

"You don't have to look at your father not if you don't want to."

"I won't look at him because I don't want to."

"Ok,then."

We finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our breakfast. After we get done eating my mom puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and she washes them.

She dries them,and she puts them away. A few minutes later the dishes are done. She makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I pack a bag full of diapers. I go back downstairs,and my mom unlocks the front door. We walk outside,and we close the door behind us.

We walk over to Johnny's car,and we open up the car doors. We get into his car,and we close the car doors behind us.

We put our seatbelts on,and he turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the driveway,and he drives us to the courthouse for the trial. A few minutes later we arrive at the courthouse,and Johnny parks his car in the parking lot.

He turns off the engine of his car,and we take our seatbelts off. We open up the car doors,and we get out of the car. We close the car doors behind us,and we walk into the courthouse.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: The day of my dad's trial my testimony

We get into the courthouse,and we go into the courtroom where my dad is supposed to be having his trial at,and we all take our seats. We have to wait until the judge comes into the courtroom. A few minutes later the judge comes in.

Pete Malloy says,"All rise the honorable judge Alex residing."

We all stand up,and the judge comes in. He takes his seat in the judge's chair up in the front of the courtroom."

Judge Alex says,"You may be seated."

My dad comes into the courtroom,and I don't look at him. He is in handcuffs,and he has an officer walk him in.

Prosecuting Attorney Samuel says,"Your honor I'd like to call the first witness Sarah."

Judge Alex responds,"Sarah will you please approach the bench."

I get up from my seat,and I go up to the front of the courtroom. Pete Malloy comes over to me with a bible,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Pete Malloy says,"Place your right hand on the bible,and raise your left hand."

I respond,"Ok."

I place my right hand on the bible,and I raise my left hand.

Pete Malloy says,"Do you swear that the evidence that you shall give shall be the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"You may take the stand."

I sit down in the witness chair,and Samuel comes over to me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Samuel says,"Tell the court exactly what happened on the night that your father had poisoned you."

"Ok,I was upstairs in my bedroom playing,and I heard my parents arguing downstairs. After their argument my mom had come upstairs to my bedroom because she had heard me crying,and I told her why I was crying,and she gave me a hug.

We then went downstairs for dinner,and my dad had came home. He fixed my dinner for me,and he told me to sit down at the table."

"So your father left that day,and came back home before dinner?"

"Yes,he did he left off and on that day because my mom kept telling him to leave."

"Ok,so when he asked you to sit down what did he say to you?"

"He said to me sit down you dunderhead."

"Ok,go on."

"I then said what,and then my mom told me that my father wanted me to sit down,so I sat down. After I sat down my father served me my dinner."

"What happens after your father served you your dinner?"

"I sniffed at my dinner,and asked my dad what it was,and he said that it was my dinner,but it smelled terrible."

"What happened next?"

"I decided that I wasn't going to eat my dinner because it had smelled terrible,but my dad wanted me to eat it,but I wouldn't eat it,and I told him that it smelled terrible."

"What happened next?"

"My dad told me not to tell him no,and I said ok,and then he got mad at me,and he had hit me on my face."

"Ok,go on,and then what happened?"

"He then held me down,and started forcing me to eat my dinner he had forced it into my mouth. He made me eat it."

"Ok,go on."

"I wanted to spit it out,but my father wouldn't let me he told me to swallow it,and I told him no that it was nasty,and he made me swallow it anyway. He told me don't you dare spit it out."

"What happened next?"

"He then told me that I had to eat it all,and I told him no that I want going to because it was nasty,but he made me eat it anyway."

"What happened after that?"

"I felt like I was going to throw up,and my dad said No you don't not at the table. My dad moved out of my way,and I got up from the table,and I opened up the front door,and I threw up outside."

"Ok,and then what happened?"

"I went back into the house,and I upstairs,and I and to put a diaper on. I also threw up a second time while I was upstairs."

"ok,so what happened next?"

"I went back downstairs,and outside I threw up over and over again out in the front yard."

"so what happened next."

"My dad set the house on fire,and my parents ran out of the house in separate directions. The fire department was called to the scene,and they showed up."

Prosecuting Attorney Samuel says,"No further questions your honor."

Defensive Attorney Adam says,"No questions your honor."

Judge Alex responds,"Sarah you may step down."

"Ok."

I get up from the witness chair,and I go sit back down in my seat. As they get ready to call forward the next witness.

Chapter 58: The day of my dad's trial my testimony

We get into the courthouse,and we go into the courtroom where my dad is supposed to be having his trial at,and we all take our seats. We have to wait until the judge comes into the courtroom. A few minutes later the judge comes in.

Pete Malloy says,"All rise the honorable judge Alex residing."

We all stand up,and the judge comes in. He takes his seat in the judge's chair up in the front of the courtroom."

Judge Alex says,"You may be seated."

My dad comes into the courtroom,and I don't look at him. He is in handcuffs,and he has an officer walk him in.

Prosecuting Attorney Samuel says,"Your honor I'd like to call the first witness Sarah."

Judge Alex responds,"Sarah will you please approach the bench."

I get up from my seat,and I go up to the front of the courtroom. Pete Malloy comes over to me with a bible,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Pete Malloy says,"Place your right hand on the bible,and raise your left hand."

I respond,"Ok."

I place my right hand on the bible,and I raise my left hand.

Pete Malloy says,"Do you swear that the evidence that you shall give shall be the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

"You may take the stand."

I sit down in the witness chair,and Samuel comes over to me. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Samuel says,"Tell the court exactly what happened on the night that your father had poisoned you."

"Ok,I was upstairs in my bedroom playing,and I heard my parents arguing downstairs. After their argument my mom had come upstairs to my bedroom because she had heard me crying,and I told her why I was crying,and she gave me a hug.

We then went downstairs for dinner,and my dad had came home. He fixed my dinner for me,and he told me to sit down at the table."

"So your father left that day,and came back home before dinner?"

"Yes,he did he left off and on that day because my mom kept telling him to leave."

"Ok,so when he asked you to sit down what did he say to you?"

"He said to me sit down you dunderhead."

"Ok,go on."

"I then said what,and then my mom told me that my father wanted me to sit down,so I sat down. After I sat down my father served me my dinner."

"What happens after your father served you your dinner?"

"I sniffed at my dinner,and asked my dad what it was,and he said that it was my dinner,but it smelled terrible."

"What happened next?"

"I decided that I wasn't going to eat my dinner because it had smelled terrible,but my dad wanted me to eat it,but I wouldn't eat it,and I told him that it smelled terrible."

"What happened next?"

"My dad told me not to tell him no,and I said ok,and then he got mad at me,and he had hit me on my face."

"Ok,go on,and then what happened?"

"He then held me down,and started forcing me to eat my dinner he had forced it into my mouth. He made me eat it."

"Ok,go on."

"I wanted to spit it out,but my father wouldn't let me he told me to swallow it,and I told him no that it was nasty,and he made me swallow it anyway. He told me don't you dare spit it out."

"What happened next?"

"He then told me that I had to eat it all,and I told him no that I want going to because it was nasty,but he made me eat it anyway."

"What happened after that?"

"I felt like I was going to throw up,and my dad said No you don't not at the table. My dad moved out of my way,and I got up from the table,and I opened up the front door,and I threw up outside."

"Ok,and then what happened?"

"I went back into the house,and I upstairs,and I and to put a diaper on. I also threw up a second time while I was upstairs."

"ok,so what happened next?"

"I went back downstairs,and outside I threw up over and over again out in the front yard."

"so what happened next."

"My dad set the house on fire,and my parents ran out of the house in separate directions. The fire department was called to the scene,and they showed up."

Prosecuting Attorney Samuel says,"No further questions your honor."

Defensive Attorney Adam says,"No questions your honor."

Judge Alex responds,"Sarah you may step down."

"Ok."

I get up from the witness chair,and I go sit back down in my seat. As they get ready to call forward the next witness.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: The day of my dad's trial Johnny's testimony

Samuel stands up,and he talks to Judge Alex for a few minutes.

Prosecuting Attorney Samuel says,"I'd like to call our next witness your honor it's Firefighter/Paramedic John Gage."

Judge Alex responds,"Would firefighter/paramedic John Gage please approach the bench."

Johnny gets up from his seat,and he goes up to the front of the courtroom. Pete Malloy talks to him for a few minutes.

Pete says,"Do you swear that the evidence that you shall give shall be the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

Johnny responds,"I do."

Judge Alex says,"You may take the stand."

"Ok."

Johnny sits down in the witness chair,and Samuel talks to him for a few minutes.

Samuel says,"Where were you at the night that Sarah was poisoned?"

Johnny responds,"I was on duty at the fire station where I work at."

"Can you tell me what had happened on that night?"

"Well for starters Sarah's mom came running to the fire station to tell us that Sarah was in trouble. We then received a call about a structure fire,and a sick kid."

"What happened when you had arrived at the scene?"

"The trucks had arrived at the scene engine 51,and squad 51. The engine crew began putting out the fire while my partner Roy,and I went to go examine the child. I had found her laying in the grass and my partner Roy went to our truck to get the equipment that we would need so we could take care of Sarah."

"What happened next?"

"We began to examine Sarah so we could find out what was wrong with her,and I had asked her if she was in pain,and she told me that her stomach was hurting,and that her head was hurting where her dad had hit her at. She also told me that she had been throwing up."

"Ok,go on."

"We noticed that she was dehydrated from throwing up,so my partner contacted Rampart General hospital and he talked to Dr. Brackett."

"What did Dr. Brackett say?"

"Dr. Brackett said for us to start her on an immediate Iv,and we did. We gave her the medical care that she needed,and we were told to transport her to the hospital immediately so we did."

Samuel says,"No further questions your honor."

Adam responds,"No,questions your honor."

Alex says,"You may step down,and the court will take a brief recess."

"Ok."

Johnny stands up from the witness chair,and he steps down. The court takes a brief recess. I get up from my seat,and I go into the bathroom.

I close the door,and I pull my pants down. I change my diaper,and I put a fresh one on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I go back into the courtroom,and I sit back down in my seat.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: The day of my dad's trial Dr. Brackett's testimony

We all sit down in our seats,and we wait for the judge to come back into the courtroom. Judge Alex comes back into the courtroom.

Pete Malloy says,"All rise the honorable Judge Alex residing." We all stand up,and the judge takes his seat up in front of the courtroom.

Alex says,"You may be seated."

We all sit back down in our seats,and Samuel is ready to call forward his next witness.

Samuel says,"I'd like to call forward the next witness your honor."

Alex responds,"Ok,go ahead."

"Our next witness is Dr. Brackett."

"Will Dr. Brackett please approach the bench."

"Dr. Brackett gets up from his seat,and he goes up to the front of the courtroom. Pete Malloy talks to him for a few minutes.

Pete Malloy says,"Do you swear that the evidence that you shall give shall be the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the truth,so help you god."

Dr. Brackett responds,"I do."

Alex says,"You make take the stand."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett sits down in the witness chair,and Samuel comes over to him,and he talks to him for a few minutes.

Samuel says,"Dr. Brackett you were on call at the hospital the night that Sarah was poisoned,and brought into the hospital is that correct?"

Dr. Brackett responds,"Yes,I was on call that night."

"How did she first look when she was first brought into the hospital?"

"She wasnt looking good at all,and she was looking terribly sick."

"Did you see her right after she had arrived?"

"Yes,I did I was ready to examine her as soon as she arrived I was the first doctor on call that night. I saw her right away,and got her into an examination room as quickly as possible."

"Ok,go on."

"I examined her,and I gave her a seditive so she could sleep. It was a very rough night for her that night."

"Ok,what happened next?"

"Early the next morning I took her into the O.R,and performed emergency surgery on her. I had to remove her ruptured bladder,repair the damage that was done to her stomach,and I got her all cleaned up,and placed her in the I.C.U so she could recover. I had ran multiple tests on her in the process."

"Ok,go on."

"I got her test results back that same morning."

"Ok,and go on."

"I looked over her test results really good,and started treatment for her."

"What did her test results indicate."

"They indicated that she had been poisoned with chlorine bleach that her father had put into her food,and made her eat it."

"Ok,go on."

"The first two medicines that I gave her didn't work well enough,but the thrid one did. I worked non stop for four days to keep her alive,and breathing. After she was stable enough I sent her home. Her mom Renee,and Johnny have been taking very good care of her."

"Ok,go on."

"I had to operate on her a second time because she had a bladder infection,and I gave her antibiotics to help with the rest of the bladder infection. The medicine has helped her,and she is doing well."

"No further questions your honor."

"No questions your honor."

"You may step down Dr. Brackett."

"Ok."

Dr. Brackett stands up,and he gets up from the witness chair. He goes to sit down in his seat.

Judge Alex says,"There will be a brief recess."

He stands up,and we all stand up. He leaves the courtroom,and I go out into the hallway. I go into the bathroom,and I close the door. I get out a fresh diaper,and I pull my pants down.

I take my used diaper off,and I throw it away in the trash. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom.

I go back into the courtroom,and I sit back down in my seat. We all sit down in our seats. We wait for the judge to come back into the courtroom.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: The day of my dad's trial Renee's testimony

The judge comes back in,and Pete Malloy talks to us for a few minutes.

Pete Malloy says,"The honorable judge Alex residing."

We all stand up as the judge comes back into the courtroom. He takes his seat at the front of the court room.

Judge Alex says,"You all may be seated."

We all sit down,and we all take our seats. Samuel talks to us for a few minutes.

Samuel says,"We have one more witness your honor our last witness is Renee."

Alex responds,"Would Renee please approach the bench."

Renee gets up from her seat,and she goes up to the front of the courtroom. Pete Malloy approaches her,and he talks to her for a few minutes.

Pete Malloy says,"Renee do you swear that the evidence you shall give,shall be the truth,the whole truth,and nothing but the truth,so help you god."

Renee responds,"I do."

Judge Alex says,"You may take the stand."

"Ok."

Renee sits down in the witness chair,and Samuel talks to her for a few minutes.

Samuel says,"Tell this court exactly what your husband had said to you on the night that Sarah was poisoned."

Renee responds,"Ok,well for starters him,and I had been arguing all day long,and it was making me upset. It had made Sarah upset to because he said stuff like he didn't love us anymore,and that he was wanting us gone forever."

"Was he planning to kill Sarah,and you?"

"Yes,he was going to poison Sarah,and set the house on fire. He had said that I was going to die in the house fire,but I had managed to escape without any injuries at all."

"So his plan failed?"

"Yes,it did fail he couldn't carry out what he wanted to do."

"That's a good thing,and by the help of Dr. Brackett Sarah survived."

"Yes,Sarah survived,and that's the main thing."

Samuel says"Ok,and no further questions your honor."

Adam responds,"No questions your honor."

"Renee you may step down now."

"Ok."

Renee stands up,and she leaves the witness chair. She comes back,and she takes her seat by the rest of us.

Judge Alex says,"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Jim Reed responds,"Yes,we have a verdict your honor we find Ryan guilty of 1 count of child abuse,and one count attempted murder of a child."

"Ryan you are hereby sentenced to two years in jail."

Pete Malloy leads my dad out of the courtroom,and Judge Alex wants to talk to Johnny,and Renee.

Judge Alex says,"Would Renee,and Johnny please approach the bench?"

They get up from their seats,and they go to the front of the courtroom.

"Sarah is remain in the custody of her mother,and Johnny is hereby approved of Sarah's dad."

Renee says,"Thank you your honor."

Alex responds,"You're welcome,and take very good care of her Johnny."

"I will your honor."

"Ok,and if there are any further problems with Sarah's dad contact Jim Reed,or Pete Malloy File a police report,and I will handle it from there. "

"Ok,we can do that your honor."

This court is adjourned."

"Ok."

Judge Alex gets up from his seat,and he leaves the courtroom. Johnny,Renee,and I leave the courtroom together.

We all leave the courthouse,and we go back outside to Johnny's car. He unlocks it,and we open up the car doors. We get into the car,and we close the doors behind us.

We put our seatbelts on,and he turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the courthouse parking lot,and he drives us home.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Lunch time at my mom's house

A few minutes later we arrive back at home,and Johnny drives his car into the driveway. He turns off the engine of his car,and we take our seatbelts off. He unlocks the car doors,and we open up the car doors. We get out of the car,and we close the car doors behind us.

We walk up to the front door of the house,and my mom unlocks the door. She opens up the door,and we walk into the house. She closes the door behind us,and she goes out into the kitchen. She makes us our lunch,and we go out into the kitchen. A few minutes later lunch is ready,and my mom serves us our lunch. She sits down,and she eats lunch with us. She talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Renee says,"I am so glad that the judge approved you of being Sarah's father."

Johnny responds,"I'm glad that he did to."

"At least now my daughter will have a father that loves her."

"Yes,that she sure will,and I've come to love her as my own daughter."

"That's great,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is."

"That makes me so happy."

"It makes me happy to."

"Ok."

They finish talking to each other,and I talk to Johnny for a few minutes.

I say,"I'm so glad that the court approved you of being my dad."

Johnny responds,"Yes,and I am to."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweetheart."

"I couldn't be any happier."

"Neither can I,and I love you so much."

"I love you to daddy."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish talking to each other. We finish eating our lunch,and my mom clears off the table. She puts the dirty dishes in the sink,and she washes them. She dries them,and she puts them away. A few minutes later she is done doing the dishes,and she makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. I get up from the table,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go back into my bedroom,and I lay down on my bed. Johnny comes upstairs,and he comes into my bedroom to check on me to see how I am doing. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Are you ok sweetheart what's wrong?"

I respond,"I'm just tired daddy,so I thought that I would lay down,and take a nap."

"That's a good idea you lay down,and you rest for awhile."

"Do you need a dosage of your pain medicine?"

"Yes,I do."

"Ok,I'll give you a dosage of it."

"Ok."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. He gives me a dosage of my pain medicine,and I lay down in bed. He covers me up with my blanket,and I fall asleep for awhile. He quietly leaves my bedroom,and he goes back downstairs. He talks to Renee for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"You don't have to worry about Sarah she's just laying down,and taking a nap."

Renee responds,"That's a good idea she needs her rest."

"Yes,that she sure does,and I also gave her a dosage of her pain medicine because she needed it."

"She should feel a lot better after she takes her nap."

"Yes,and she has started calling me daddy."

"Yes,so I've heard,and how does that feel?"

"It feels pretty good I've never been married,and I've never had a child before,but I think I could get used to it."

"That's good,and you take such good care of her."

"Yes,that I sure do."

"Tomorrow is her birthday,and I'd like to make sure that it's special for her."

"It will be I'm sure."

"she is going to be two years old."

"I think I can have my buddies from the fire station come over for awhile. They would love to see her."

"Ok it's ok with me if they come over."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation. They go out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch for awhile. They spend some quality time together for awhile. I am upstairs in my bedroom taking my nap.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Johnny has a very serious talk with Renee

Johnny,and Renee are sitting out on the couch out in the living room,and he talks to her for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Renee can I talk to you for a few minutes? I have something that I want to say to you."

Renee responds,"Sure Johnny what's on your mind."

"I just wanted to say that I'm really starting to like you."

"I'm really starting to like you to."

"Are you divorced yet from Ryan?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good because I want thinking about asking you out."

"Yes,it is good,and go for it."

"Renee will you go out with me?"

"Yes,Johnny I will go out with you."

"That's great,and that's wonderful."

"Yes,that it is."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Renee finish up their conversation. She receives her final divorce decree,and she couldn't be any happier. I wake up from my nap,and I get up out of bed. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull my pants down,and I put my fresh diaper on.

I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I go back downstairs. 


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Renee talks to me

I go out into the living room,and I sit down on the couch. My money talks to me for a few minutes because she has something very important that she wants to tell me.

Renee says,"How was your nap sweetheart? Did you have a good nap?"

I respond,"Yes mom I did."

"That's good,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is."

"I have something very important to tell you."

"Ok,mom what is it?"

"I am officially divorced from your father."

"That's great,so I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"No,that you sure don't sweetheart."

"That's great,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is."

"Ok."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"We are going out to dinner tonight as a family." I respond,"That's great."

"I'm taking you both out to dinner."

"Ok,and that sounds good."

"Alright."

Johnny,and I finish up our conversation. We all three get ready to go out to eat for dinner. We get out coats on,and my mom opens up the front door. We go outside,and she closes the door behind her.

She locks the door,and we walk over to Johnny's car. He unlocks his car,and we open up the car doors. We get into the car,and we close the doors behind us.

We put our seatbelts on,and he turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of the driveway,and he drives to the restraunt where we are having dinner at.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Having dinner out with Johnny,and my mom

A few minutes later we arrive at the restraunt where we are having dinner at. Johnny finds a parking spot,and he parks his car. He turns the engine of his car off,and we unbuckle our seatbelts. He unlocks the car doors,and we open up the doors up. We get out of the car,and we close the doors behind us.

We walk into the restraunt,and we sit down at the table. A waiter comes over to our table to take our order. A few minutes later we get our order,and the waiter comes over to our table to serve us our food. We start eating our food,and Johnny talks to my mom for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"This is so nice isn't it?"

Renee responds,"Yes,it sure is."

"I'm enjoying my time with you."

"I'm enjoying my time with you to."

"I'm glad to hear that,and that's good."

"Yes,it is good."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Renee finish up their conversation. We all eat our dinner together,and we have a good time. A few minutes later we are done eating our dinner. We get up from the table,and Johnny goes to pay for our dinner. I go into the bathroom,and I close the door. I pull my pants down,and I change my diaper. I put a fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom.

I go back into the main part of the restraunt. We leave the restraunt,and we go back outside. We walk over to Johnny's car,and he unlocks the doors. We open up the doors,and we get into the car. We close the doors behind us,and we put our seatbelts on. He turns on the engine of his car,and he drives out of the restraunt parking lot,and he drives us back home.

A few minutes later we arrive back at home,and Johnny parks his car in the driveway. He unlocks the car doors,and we take our seatbelts off. We open up our car doors,and we get out of the car. We close our doors behind us,and my mom talks to him for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Thanks for a good time tonight I really enjoyed it."

Johnny responds,"Yes,and so did I."

"I can't wait to see what comes next."

"I'll see you tomorrow for Sarah's birthday."

"I'll see you tomorrow Johnny."

"You two ladies have a goodnight."

"Thank you,and we will. You have a good night to."

"You're welcome,and thank you I will."

"You're welcome."

Johnny,and Renee finish talking to each other,and he drives his car out of our driveway. He has to leave to go to work. He drives to the fire station,and he is on time for work.

My mom,and I walk up to the front door and she unlocks it. We walk into the house,and she closes the door behind us. She locks it,and we both go upstairs for the night.

I go into my bedroom,and I get out a fresh diaper. I go into the bathroom,and I pull my pants down. I change my diaper,and I put a fresh one on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I brush my teeth,and I exit the bathroom.

I go into my bedroom,and I get my pajamas on. I lay down in bed for the night,and my mom covers me up with my blanket. She talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Good night sweetheart."

I respond,"Goodnight mom."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning mom."

"Ok."

We finish talking to each other,and she reads me a bedtime story. I lay down in bed,and I fall asleep for the night. My mom quietly leaves my bedroom,and she goes into her bedroom. She is tired,so she gets ready to go to bed. She lays down in her bed,and she falls asleep for the night. We are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Roy has a talk with Johnny

A few minutes later Johnny arrives at the fire station,and he drives his car into the parking lot. He parks his car in it's spot,and he turns off the engine of his car. He unbuckles his seatbelt,and he opens up his car door. He gets out of his car,and he closes the car door behind him.

He walks into the fire station,and he goes into the changing room. He goes over to his locker,and he gets changed for work. Roy is in the changing room to,and he gets changed for work. He talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Roy says,"Hi Pal I'm glad to see that your back we missed you around here."

Johnny responds,"Hi Roy,and I just had to take a couple of days off we have to do that every once in awhile."

"Yes,we do,so how are things going?"

"Well Sarah has been home from the hospital for a couple of days now."

"That's good,so how is she doing?"

"She's doing good her birthday is tomorrow she will be two years old."

"That's nice."

"Yes,it is,and it's ok with Renee that I invite you,and Captain Stanley to her birthday party tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I'll be there."

"That's great."

"Yes,it is,so what else has been going on?"

"Well I testified at Sarah's father's trial yesterday,and he has been found guilty he's got one charge of child abuse against him,and one charge of attempted murder of a child."

"Did he go to jail?"

"Yes,he's been sentenced to two years in jail."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is,and I've been approved as Sarah's father by the court,so I'm officially her dad now."

"That's great news."

"Yes,it is,and she has started calling me daddy."

"That's great."

"Yes,it sure is."

"Ok."

Johnny,and Roy finish up their conversation. They finish changing for work,and they leave the changing room. They go out into the rec room,and Captain Stanley is out in the rec room. He is sitting down on the couch watching TV.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Captain Stanley has a talk with Johnny

Captain Stanley sees that Johnny is back at work,and he talks to him for a few minutes.

Captain Stanley says,"Hi Johnny welcome back."

Johnny responds,"Hi Cap,and thank you."

"How have things been going for you?"

"They have been going good."

"How is Sarah doing?"

"She's been out of the hospital for a couple of days now,and she is doing just fine."

"That's good,and I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is,and it's her second birthday tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"Roy said that he will be there to."

"That's great."

"Yes,it is,and her father was sentenced to two years in jail. He was found guilty of one count of child abuse,and one count of attempted murder of a child."

"He got what he deserved."

"Yes,he sure did,and Renee is officially divorced from him now she got the final divorce decree yesterday."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is,and the court approved me to be Sarah's father,so I'm officially her father now."

"That's great news Johnny that's great."

"Yes,it sure is."

"How does it feel to be a father now."

"It feels pretty good."

"That's good I'm glad to hear that."

"Yes,it is very good."

"Ok."

They finish talking to each other,and they have a peaceful night at Fire station 51. They get up from the couch,and they go into the bedroom. They lay down in their beds,and they fall asleep for the night. They don't wake up until the next morning. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Celebrating my second birthday

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I close the door,and I pull my pants down. I change my diaper,and I out the fresh one on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink.

I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I open up the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I go back into my bedroom,and I get dressed. I make my bed,and I exit my bedroom. I go downstairs for breakfast.

My mom is out in the kitchen making me my breakfast. I go out into the kitchen,and I sit down at the table. My mom talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Good morning sweetheart,and Happy Birthday."

I respond,"Good morning mom,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

We finish our conversation,and breakfast is ready. My mom serves me my breakfast. She sits down at the table to eat breakfast with me. She talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Are you enjoying your special birthday breakfast?"

I respond,"Yes,I am."

"I made it just for you."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome,and I love you so much."

"I love you to mom."

"Ok."

We finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our breakfast. After breakfast my mom cleans off the table,and she puts the dirty dishes in the sink. She washes the dishes,and she dries them. After the dishes are clean,and dry she puts them away.

A few minutes later she is done doing the dishes,and she makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

My mom,and I have a peaceful morning at home,and we watch movies for my birthday. Meanwhile,back at Fire Station 51 the men are up,and they are eating their breakfast.

A few minutes later they are done eating their breakfast. Roy cleans off the table,and he puts the dirty dishes in the sink. He washes the dishes,and he dries the dishes. After the dishes are all nice,and clean he puts the dishes back away where they belong. A few minutes later he is done doing the dishes. He makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. They have a relaxing,and peaceful morning at Fire Station 51. A couple of hours pass by,and it is still peaceful.

After a nice lunch at home with my mom,and a nice nap I get up out of bed,and I get out a fresh diaper. I go into the bathroom,and I pull my pants down.

I change my diaper,and I put a fresh one on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I go back downstairs.

A couple of hours later Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley show up at our house for my birthday,and we have a potluck dinner.

We sit down,and we eat our dinner. A few minutes later we are done eating our dinner,and my mom does the dishes. She washes them,and she dries them. She puts them away,and a few minutes later she is done doing the dishes. Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy all three wish me a Happy birthday.

Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy say,"Happy Birthday Sarah." I respond,"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We finish up our conversation,and my mom gets the cake ready. She puts candles on the cake,and she lights the candles. She puts the cake on the table. They sing Happy Birthday to me.

Captain Stanley,Roy,Johnny,and Renee say,"Happy birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Sarah Happy birthday to you."

I respond,"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We finish up our conversation,and I make my birthday wish. I blow out my candles,and my mom takes the candles off of the cake,and she cuts the cake.

She serves us the cake,and she sits down to eat the cake with us. A few minutes later we are done eating the cake,and my mom cleans off the table. She puts the dirty plates,and forks in the sink. she washes them,and she dries them.

After they are all clean,and dry she puts them away. A few more Utes later she is done doing the dishes,and she makes sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean. We get up from the table,and we go out into the living room. I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I get out a fresh diaper. I go into the bathroom,and I close the door.

I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper. I put a fresh one on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I open up the bathroom door. I exit the bathroom,and I go back downstairs. 


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Opening my presents

I go back out into the living room,and I sit back down on the couch. My mom talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"It's time for you to open your presents."

I respond,"Ok."

My mom,and I finish up our conversation. My mom hands me the first present,and I open it. It's from her,and it's a firefighter sweater. I read her card.

I open up the second gift,and it is from Dr. Brackett he gives me a first aid kit.I read his card next. I open up the next gift,and it is from Nurse Dixie she gives me a book all about firefighters. I read her card to.

I say,"Very interesting presents so far."

Renee responds,"Well keep going you've got a few more to open yet."

"Ok,mom."

We finish up our conversation,and my mom hands me the next present. It is from Johnny,and he gives me a complete toy fire station kit to play with.

I open up his card,and I read it. I open up the next present,and it is from Roy. It's an invitation. I read it very carefully. It is an invitation to go on a camping trip. I read his card to.

I open up my last present,and it is from Captain Stanley. He gives me a firefighter jigsaw puzzle to put together. I open up his card,and I read it to.

I have opened up all of my presents,and I have read all of my cards. I take everything upstairs to my bedroom,and I put it all away. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull down my pants,and I change my diaper.

I put the fresh one on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go back downstairs,and I talk to Roy for a few minutes.

I say,"Roy I gladly accept your invitation to go camping."

Roy responds,"Your mom can come to if she'd like."

"How about it mom do you want to go camping with us?"

"Yes,I'll go camping with you."

"Ok,mom that's great."

"Yes,it is."

I say goodnight to everyone. We finish our conversation,and I go back upstairs to my bedroom. I get my pajamas on,and I go into the bathroom.

I brush my teeth,and after I brush my teeth I go back into my bedroom. I go lay down in bed for the night,and I cover myself up with my blanket. I fall asleep for the night.

Roy,and Captain Stanley leave to go back to the fire station. Johnny helps my mom clean up from the party,and a few minutes later everything has been cleaned up from the party. They go sit down on the couch,and Johnny takes my mom in his arms,and he kisses her. They spend some quality time together for a little while.

After a while Johnny has to leave to go back to the fire station. He gets up off of the couch,and he goes over to the front door. He opens it up,and he goes outside.

He goes over to his car,and he unlocks his car doors. He gets into his car and he closes the car doors behind him. He puts his seatbelt on,and he turns on the engine of his car.

He drives out of the driveway,and he drives back to the fire station. All three men arrive back at the fire station,and they all three go back to work.

My mom closes up the door,and she locks it. She turns all of the lights off,and she comes upstairs. She goes into her bedroom,and she gets ready for bed.

She lays down in bed for the night,and she falls asleep for the night. We are both sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning.

Back at the fire station all three men are tired,so they go into the bedroom,and they get ready for bed. They lay down in bed,and they fall asleep for the night. They are sound asleep for the night,and they don't wake up until the next morning.  



	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Breakfast at my mom's house

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I close the door,and I pull down my pants. I take my used diaper off,and I throw it away in the trash.

I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I open up the door.

I exit the bathroom,and I go back into my bedroom. I get dressed,and I make my bed. I exit the bathroom,and I go out into the living room.

I sit down on the couch,and my mom is awake. She is out in the kitchen making breakfast for us. While breakfast is cooking she sets the table for breakfast,and a few minutes later breakfast is ready.

I go out into the dinning room,and I sit down at the table. My mom serves breakfast,and she sits down at the table. We eat our breakfast together,and we talk to each other for a few minutes while we eat our breakfast.

I say,"Good morning mom."

Renee responds,"Good morning sweetheart."

"Are you ready for our camping trip?"

"Yes,I am sweetheart,and are you ready for the camping trip?"

"Yes,mom I am,and that's good to hear."

"Yes, it is,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

We finish up our conversation,and we finish eating out breakfast. My mom gets up from the table,and she puts the dirty dishes in the sink. She washes them,and she dries them.

After they are all clean,and dry she puts them away. A few minutes later she is done doing the dishes,and she make sure that the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

She exits the kitchen,and we go into our bedrooms. We pack up what we need for the camping trip,and we make sure that we have everything that we need.

A few minutes later we are all packed. We exit our bedrooms,and we go out into the living room. My mom opens up the front door,and we walk outside.

She closes,and locks the front door behind us. We walk over to the car,and she unlocks the car doors. We open up the car doors,and we put our stuff in the car. We get into the car,and we close the doors behind us.

We put our seatbelts on,and my mom turns on the engine of the car. She drives out of the driveway,and she drives to the fire station.

Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley are all ready awake,and they have their stuff packed for the camping trip. We meet them at the station,and we all leave to go on the camping trip together.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Arriving at the campsite

A few mintes later we all arrive at the campsite,and the vehicles get parked in the parking area. The engines get turned off,and we take off our seatbelts. We open up the car doors,and we get out of the vehicles. We get our stuff out of the vehicles,and we close the car doors behind us.

We take our stuff to our cabin,and we make our beds. We unpack our stuff,and we get settled into our cabins. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I close the door behind me,and I pull down my pants. I take my used diaper off,and I throw it away in the trash.

I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I go back out into the main area of the cabin. We leave the cabins,and we close the doors behind us. We all take a walk before lunchtime. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Sarah thank you for coming on this camping trip with us,and thank you for bringing your mom with you."

I respond,"You're welcome,and thank you for saying that she can come with us."

"You're welcome."

"What's our afternoon activities going to be this afternoon?"

"Well after lunch will be craft time because the pool doesn't open until 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Camp crafts sound like fun."

"I think that you will enjoy it."

"After swimming there is free time until dinner time."

"Ok."

"We haven't quite planned out our evening activities yet."

"Can we have a campfire tonight,and do some star gazing?"

"Yes,that sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe could we sing campfire songs to?"

"Sure,and I have a campfire treat for us tonight."

"Is it smore's?"

"Yes,it is."

"How do you make smore's?"

"You will find out later on."

"Ok."

We finish up our conversation,and we go back to our cabin for lunch. We sit down at the table,and we eat our lunch. After lunch I get up from the table,and I go over to my suitcase.

I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I close the door,and I pull down my pants. I take my used diaper off,and I throw it away in the trash.

I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I go over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom.

I unpack my swimming suit,and towel. I put them in a bag,and we exit the cabin. We close the door behind us,and we go to the craft cabin to do our camp craft before swimming time.

At 1:00 the lifeguard shows up,and he opens up the pool area for swimming. I go into the locker room,and I get changed for swimming. I put my water proof diaper on.

I rinse off,and I go out into the swimming pool. I go swimming for a little while,and I have fun. My mom goes swimming,and so does Johnny. We have fun swimming at camp that afternoon.

After awhile swimming is over with,and it's time to get out of the pool. I go into the locker room,and I shower. I get cleaned up after swimming. I take my water proof diaper off,and I put a regular diaper back on.

I get dried off,and I get dressed. I exit the locker room,and I take my wet swim stuff back to the cabin,and I hang it up,so it can dry out. We have free time for the afternoon,and then we eat our dinner. After dinner we go sit by a nice campfire,and we sing camp songs.

We look up at the stars in the night time sky,and we make our smore's. We have a wonderful evening at camp that night.

A couple hours later it is bedtime,and we go back to our cabins. I get my pajamas on,and I brush my teeth. I make sure to have a fresh diaper on before I go to bed.

I say goodnight to everyone,and I lay down in bed. I fall asleep for the night. Everyone is tired,and they get their pajamas on.

They lay down in bed,and they fall asleep for the night. We are all sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. We have a wonderful weekend camping together,and we have a lot of fun. We have to go home the next morning.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Going home after camp

The next morning we all wake up,and we get up out of our get dressed,and I put a fresh diaper on. We pack up our camping stuff,and after we are all packed we eat our breakfast.

We make sure that everything is nice,and clean after we eat our breakfast. After we are finished cleaning we get our stuff,and we leave from our cabins.

We close the doors behind us,and we walk over to the cars. We put our stuff in the cars,and we open up the car doors. We get into the cars,and we close the doors behind us.

We put our seatbelts on,and the engines of the vehicles get turned on. We leave from the campsite,and we go abck home. Johnny,Roy,and Captain Stanley go back to the fire station.

My mom,and I go back to her house. After we arrive back at home my mom parks the car in the driveway,and she turns off the engine of the car. We unbuckle our seatbelts,and we open up the car doors. We get out of the car,and we take our stuff into the house.

We unpack our stuff,and my mom does the laundry. I am tired,so I go upstairs to my bedroom. I lay down in bed,and I take a nap for a couple of hours. My mom finishes up her laundry,and she folds her clothes. She puts the clothes away,and a few minutes later she is done doing the laundry.

After my clothes are clean,and dry she folds them,and she puts them away where they go. A few minutes later she is done doing the laundry. I wake up from my nap,and we eat our lunch together. My mom talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Did you have a good nap sweetheart?"

I repsond,"Yes,mom I did."

"That's good to hear,and you were pretty tired after camp."

"Yes,it is,and yes,I was,but camp was fun."

"Yes,it was."

We finish up our conversation,and we have a peaceful afternoon at home. Captain Stanley,Johnny,and Roy do their laundry,and they eat their lunch. After lunch they relax for awhile,and they have a peaceful afternoon at the fire station. 


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Dinner at my mom's house

My mom goes out into the kitchen,and she cooks us our dinner. Johnny comes over,and he eats dinner with us. He talks to me while we eat our dinner.

Johnny says,"Did you have fun at camp?"

I respond,"Yes,that I sure did."

"That's a good thing."

"Yes,it is."

We finish up our conversation,and we finish eating our dinner. My mom clears off the table,and she does the dishes. Johnny talks to her while she is doing the dishes.

Johnny says,"That was a good dinner."

Renee responds,"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They finish up their conversation,and my mom finshes doing the dishes. She dries them,and she puts them away. She cleans up the rest of the kitchen,and we all leave from the kitchen. I am still tired from camp,so I go to bed early that night. 


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Johnny has a talk with my mom

Johnny,and my mom go out into the living room. They sit down on the couch,and they talk to each other for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"I love you Renee."

Renee responds,"I love you to Johnny."

"I want to kiss you."

"Go for it."

They finish up their conversation,and Johnny kisses my mom. They talk to each other for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"That was nice."

Renee responds,"Yes,it was."

"I want to kiss you some more."

"Go for it."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and Johnny kisses her some more. She talks to him for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Johnny I want to have sex with you."

Johnny responds,"I want to have sex with you to."

"Then let's go do it."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and they get up off of the couch. They go into my mom's bedroom,and they close the door behind them. They start kissing each other more deeper,and passionate.

They start taking each other's clothes off. My mom lays down on the bed,and she talks to Johnny for a few minutes.

Renee says,"I'm ready."

Johnny responds,"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and do you want me to use a condom?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Ok,and are you using birth control?"

"Yes,I am."

"Ok thats fine."

"I'm not ready to get pregnant yet."

"I will use a condom then just in case."

"Ok."

They finish up their conversation,and Johnny takes my mom's underwear off of her. He takes his underwear off,and he lays down on the bed. He puts a condom on,and he starts kissing my mom deeper,and passionate. He lays down on top of my mom,and he slides his penis in. They start having sex with one another. She talks to him for a few minutes.

Renee says,"mmm baby that feels good."

Johnny responds,"It feels good for me to."

"That's good."

"Yes,it is."

They finish up their conversation,and Johnny slides his penis in a little bit deeper,and they have more sex with each other,but he doesn't get my mom pregnant yet. After awhile they are finished. He slides his penis out,and they talk to each other for a few minutes.

Renee says,"What's wrong? Why did you pull out?"

Johnny responds,"That's all the further I want to go for now I'm not ready to have a baby yet."

"Neither am I,but it did feel good though."

"Yes,it did."

They finish up their conversation,and Johnny takes his condom off. He throws it away in the trash,and he gets dressed. He gets up out of bed. My mom gets dressed,and she gets up out of bed.

They walk downstiars,and she opens up the front door. He kisses her goodnight,and he leaves from my mom's house. He goes back to the fire station.

My mom closes up the door,and she locks it. She goes back upstairs,and she gets her pajamas on. She lays down in bed,and she falls asleep for the night. We are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. They have a peaceful night at the fire station,and everyone gets a good night's sleep. They don't wake up until the next morning.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Celebrating Thanksgiving

The next morning I wake up,and I get up out of bed. I get out a fresh diaper,and I go into the bathroom. I pull down my pants,and I take my used diaper off.

I throw it away in the trash,and I put my fresh diaper on. I pull my pants back up,and I go over to the sink. I wash my hands,and I dry them on the towel. I exit the bathroom,and I go back into my bedroom. I get dressed,and I make my bed. I leave my bedroom,and I go downstairs for breakfast. My mom talks to me for a few minutes.

Renee says,"Good morning sweetheart."

I respond,"Good morning mom."

"Did you sleep well last night sweetheart?"

"Yes,I did."

"I noticed that you have went to bed early."

"Yes,I did because I was still tired from camp."

"Ok,sweetheart I understand,and I was tired to."

"Ok."

We finish up our conversation,and my mom goes out into the kitchen to make us our breakfast,and while breakfast is cooking she sets the table for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready,and I go out into the dinning room.I sit down at the table,and my mom serves me my breakfast.

We eat our breakfast together,and a few minutes later we are done eating. My mom gets up from the table,and she puts the dirty dishes in the sink. She washes them,and she dries them. She puts them away,and a few minutes later she is done doing the dishes.

We go out into the living room,and we watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade on TV. After the parade is over with my mom gets the turkey in the oven,so it can cook.

Johnny comes over,and a few hours later we all eat our turkey dinner together. After dinner My mom does the dishes,and she cleans up the kitchen.

A few minutes later my mom is done doing the dishes,and the kitchen is all nice,and clean. She comes out into the living room,and she sits down on the couch.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Johnny tells me about the First Thanksgiving

Johnny comes out into the living room,and he sits down on the couch. He talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Sarah have you heard about the story about the first Thanksgiving?"

I respond,"No,I haven't."

"Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"Yes,I do."

"Ok, There were pilgrims searching for a better life,so they set sail on a ship called the Mayflower,and they sailed to the United States of America.

They had a hard time getting their new life started,and along came some indians who helped the pilgrims out by planting crops,and building their homes.

The pilgrims were so grateful for the indians help that they invited them to join in the Thanksgiving feast. Thanksgiving is about getting together with friends,and family. It's about being thankful for what we have."

"That was a good story."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and Happy Thanksgiving Sarah."

"Happy Thanksgiving Johnny."

We finish up our conversation,and I am tired. I say goodnight,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I get my pajamas on,and I put on a fresh diaper. I brush my teeth,and I lay down in bed for the night. I fall asleep for the night.

Johnny says,"Goodnight Renee,and Happy Thanksgiving."

Renee responds,"Goodnight Johnny,and HAppy Thanksgiving."

Johnny says goodnight to my mom,and he leaves from our house. He goes back to the Fire Station. My mom gets tired,and she goes upstairs to her bedroom.

She gets her pajamas on,and she lays down in bed for the night. She is sound asleep for the night,and we both don't wake up until the next morning. 


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Getting ready to celebrate Christmas

A few weeks pass by,and it is almost Christmas time. My mom gets the Christmas tree out,and I help her decorate it by putting the ornaments on it. She gets out my stocking,and I hang it up by the fire place. She gets my Santa hat out,and I put it on. We talk to each other for a few minutes.

Renee says,"It's almost Christmas time."

I respond,"Yes,that it sure is,and the tree looks beautiful."

"Yes,that it sure does."

We finish up our conversation,and the house is all decorated for Christmas. The tree is beautifully decorated with lights,and ornaments. We spend all day getting the house decorated for Christmas. 


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78: Celebrating Christmas

We celebrate Christmas with Johnny. My mom cooks Christmas dinner,and he comes over to eat with us. I open up my presents,and we listen to Christmas music. Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Merry Christmas Sarah."

I respond,"Merry Christmas Johnny."

We finish up our conversation,and we sit down at the table to eat our Christmas dinner. After dinner my mom does the dishes,and Johnny helps her out.

A few minutes later they are done doing the dishes,and they clean up the kitchen. They come back out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch they relax for awhile. 


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: Johnny tells me the Christmas Story

After awhile Johnny talks to me for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Sarah have you heard the Christmas story?"

I respond,"No,I haven't could you please tell it to me?"

"Yes,I'll tell it to you."

"Ok."

"In the town of Bethlehem Jesus was born to a woman named Mary,and he was her son. Jesus was visited by shepards,and three wise men. The wise men gave him gifts of gold,franincense,and myrrh. Jesus is the reason why we celebrate Christmas."

"That was a very good story."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and Merry Christmas Johnny."

"Merry Christmas Sarah."

We finish up our conversation,and I get tired. I get up from the couch,and I go upstairs to my bedroom. I get my pajamas on,and I put a fresh diaper on. I brush my teeth. I lay down in bed,and I fall asleep for the night. My mom,and Johnny say goodnight to each other.

Johnny says,"Goodnight Renee,and Merry Christmas."

Renee responds,"Goodnight Johnny,and Merry Christmas."

They finish up their conversation,and Johnny leaves. He goes back to the fire station,and my mom closes up the door. She locks it,and she goes upstairs to her bedroom. She gets her pajamas on,and she lays down in bed for the night. She falls asleep,and we don't wake up until the next morning . They have a quiet,and peaceful Christmas Eve at the fire station,and they are taking a few days off because it's Christmas. 


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80: Celebrating a New Year

It's New Year's Eve,and we have a party to celebrate. My mom gets some party decorations,and we decorated the house for New Year's. She serves food,and Johnny comes to our house for the party. We watch the ball drop in New York. Johnny talks to us for a few minutes.

Johnny says,"Happy New Year Sarah."

I respond,"Happy New Year Johnny."

We finish up our conversation,and Johnny talks to my mom for a few minutes.

"Happy New Year Renee."

"Happy New Year Johnny."

They finish up their conversation,and they share in a New Year's Eve kiss. Johnny stands up,and he gets out a ring. He gets down on one knee,and he talks to Renee for a few minutes.

"Renee I love you,and will you marry me?"

"I love you to Johnny,and yes,I will marry you."

They finish up their conversation,and my mom stands up. They kiss each other,and Johnny puts the engagement ring on my moms finger. I go upstairs to my bedroom,and I lay down in bed. I fall asleep for the night.

Johnny,and my mom clean up after the party,and after they finish cleaning my mom says goodnight to Johnny.

"Goodnight Johnny."

"Goodnight Renee."

He leaves from our house. He goes back to the fire station. My mom goes upstairs into her bedroom,and she gets her pajamas lays down,and she falls asleep for the night. We are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning .

Just after the first of the year her,and Johnny get married. They have a wonderful wedding,and I get to be the flower girl in the wedding. My mom,and Johnny are now married.

 **Sarah's Story will continue in Part #2 Please read,and enjoy Sarah's Story Part #1.**


End file.
